Un dérapage et tout change
by Christidys Malefoy
Summary: La pluie était mélangé avec du sang sur le corps de Drago. Son costume de mariage était sale, avec du sang, de la pluie, et de la boue... "HERMIONE !" Il était devant la porte du bloc à s'époumoné. "NE LUI FAITES PAS DE MAL !". DM/HG.
1. Chapitre 01

_Bon alors salut tout le monde !_

Voici une nouvelle Fiction, comme vous vous en doutez. Elle se nomme _Un dérapage et tout change_, et vous allez comprendre au fur et à mesure pourquoi elle s'appelle comme ça.

Petite précision sur cette fiction. Le passé et le présent sont mélangés dans les chapitres. Bien sur les passages concernant le passé sont indiquer par « Début du Flash-back » et finissent par « Fin du Flash-Back ».

Il faut que vous vous concentriez en lisant tout ceci, car des indices sont disséminé partout, et qu'il n'est pas facile de les repérés, de plus vous pouvez tout aussi bien vous perdre dans la réalité et dans ce que vous croyez être vrai.

**Restez vigilants.**

Tous les personnages appartiennent évidemment Rowling, à part évidemment les personnages que j'inventerai.

Ah et cette fiction je l'ai déjà écrite quelques part d'autre, sous une autre forme et une autre version il y' a deux ans de cela. Si vous tombez dessus, n'ayez craintes ça n'aura pas été du Plagiat mais moi-même.

_Sur ce, Bonne Lecture les amis._

* * *

_"Ne demande point que les choses arrivent comme tu le désire, mais désire qu'elles arrivent comme elles arrivent, alors tu prospéreras"  
_

_**E**__pictète_

* * *

Chapitre 1 : 

Illusion.

* * *

_"Croyez-vous vraiment que la vie est quelque chose d'heureux. Que les oiseaux gazouillent, que le soleil brille ? Tout le monde fait des erreurs. Certaines plus pires que d'autre...il n'en reste pas moins des erreurs. Certaines personne fuient leurs responsabilité d'autre les assument...et c'est ce qui m'est arrivé à moi, Hermione Granger, désormais Malefoy...  
J'avais toujours voulu porter ce nom de famille. Désormais je l'ai, mais certainement pas comme je l'aurais voulu.  
Je regrette un peu, ma vie pure de lycéenne, où ce qui me préoccupait était Voldemort etc... Je suis peut-être devenue égoïste avec le temps...je n'en sais rien. Mais désormais je vis ma vie comme n'importe qui."_

* * *

La sonnerie retentit. Stridente à ces oreilles. Il lui fallut un moment avant de comprendre que ce n'était aucun réveil mais plutôt son téléphone portable sur sa table de nuit. Jamais il n'allait s'y faire à ses objets moldu. Jamais…Il grogna alors que la sonnerie venait de s'arrêtait. Son répondeur venait surement de ce déclenché. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille, avec une grande appréhension. La journée ne s'annonçait guère joyeuse. Le téléphone retentit de nouveau. Cette fois il s'empara de l'appareil et décrocha.

« Allô... » Répondit Drago la voix pâteuse.

« Drago ! T'es prêt ? Je t'attends en bas ! »

Il fallut un temps de réflexion de quelques minutes au blond avant de réalisé ce qu'il se passait, et il écarquilla les yeux en se levant d'un bond.

« HEIN ?! »

« Réveille-toi mon vieux ! Il est 10 heures là ! » Grogna Blaise Zabini, son meilleur ami à l'autre bout du fil.

Drago fermât les yeux, maudissant toute les entités supérieures, dont Merlin en priorité. La journée allait être très difficile, et commençait super mal, mais en plus de ça il était totalement en retard. Ce n'était pas le moment.

« Attends-moi encore vingt minutes. »

« Ok, mais pas une de plus ! »

De mauvais poil le jeune homme parcouru la maigre distance entre sa chambre et le salon. Son appartement à l'allure très moderne mais pourtant très vide lui donna la nausée là tout de suite. Il ouvrit alors la porte du salon tellement fort, qu'il aurait pu la sortir de ses gonds.

« HERMIONE ! JE T'AVAIS DIT DE ME RÉVEILLÉ A 9H ! »

Personne dans le salon ? Étrange...où est-elle donc passé ? Ne devrait-elle pas s'occuper de lui ? Il était férocement en colère, furieux... bouillonnant.

« HERMIONE ! »

Il était d'une humeur extrêmement maussade. Prêt à cassé tout ce qui était à sa portée. Ce qui était d'ailleurs très récurant en cette période. Et il savait très bien ce qui en était la cause, mais il préférait refouler tout ça au fond de lui-même… Comme elle le faisait aussi bien que lui. Même encore mieux que lui…

« MAIS MERDE, OU ES-TU ?! »

Il entra d'un pas rageur dans la cuisine...Personne. Il passa une main rageusement dans ces cheveux. Mais où pouvait-elle ce caché ? Elle n'avait fait aucun bruit, n'avait informé personne, n'avait laissé aucun mot. Bien sûr…comme si elle allait lui laissé un mot, ou même lui dire quelque chose…_Il aurait dû s'en douter_.

« Si je la trouve... » Murmura-t-il.

Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec tout ça. D'un pas lourd, et excessivement énervé il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, où il n'y avait personne.

« Évidemment...c'est vide. » Grogna-t-il.

Son mal de tête n'arrêtait pas de s'accentuer au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans toutes les pièces apparemment vides de leur appartement. Il ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment de l'absence de la jeune femme.

« Elle est peut-être partie faire des courses, et m'a oublié... » Soupira-t-il blasé.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes satisfait de son hypothèse, puis se dit à lui-même que c'était surement ça, et qu'il n'avait pas d'autre solution ! En fait, il préférait ce voilé la face…  
Aujourd'hui il avait une réunion importante, et Hermione le savait. Pourtant ces 6 derniers mois Hermione avait été la tristesse incarné. Et Drago ne savait plus quoi faire.

_« __ Elle avait été heureuse, ce jour-là, pourtant... »_ Pensa-t-il nostalgique.

Il soupira, puis termina sa douche en vitesse. Il entoura une serviette autour de sa taille, laissant son torse luisant à la lumière de la matinée, créant l'illusion d'avoir une peau illuminé d'or ou de bronze... (_Ndla : XD je suis partit loin là ! _) Il se dirigea vers la chambre conjugale en soupirant.

_«_ ...et qui va faire mon nœud de cravate ce matin ? En plus cette fois c'est très important !_ »_

Il savait que ce n'était pas l'absence physique de sa femme qui le perturbait. Non c'était cette situation entre eux qui allait le rendre fou… Encore passablement énervé il regarda par la fenêtre. Le temps était pluvieux. Une aura grise était au-dessus de la ville. Tout était...moche.

« Super ! » Ironisa-t-il.

Il jeta sa serviette sur le lit, nonchalamment, et se vêtit d'un sous-vêtement.

« Vraiment ! Génial ! » Continua-t-il dans sa lancé.

Peut-être devenait-il fou à ce parler à lui-même. Mais désormais il ne pouvait communiquer qu'avec sa propre personne, et c'était quelque chose qui allait le rendre vraiment cinglé. Il ouvrit son armoire, et encore une fois le destin lui jouait des tours.

« Mais où est ma fichue chemise noir, spécial "_jour important_" ?! » Grogna-t-il encore une fois.

Il fouillait frénétiquement, puis il tomba sur un long vêtement qui était d'un blanc immaculé. Il fronça les sourcils. Il décrocha le cintre et regarda la longue robe blanche qui était en face de lui.

« _Ce jour-là... » _Murmura-t-il.

** Début du FlashBack **

_Il était habillé de noir. Pas de son habituel vêtement de sorcier. Non... Cette fois il s'agissait d'un élégant costume noir. Le soleil était éclatant, dehors, laissant filtrer la lumière par la grande baie vitré de la mairie. Drago avait un sourire plaqué au visage. Même si il n'avait jamais pensé que ce jour arriverais, il est arrivé, et malgré la réticence du début, il était quand même heureux d'être ce jour-là. Parce que ça signifiait beaucoup pour lui après tout. C'était un jour spécial. C'était quelque chose qui ne devrait pas arriver deux fois dans la même vie...  
_Son mariage_.  
Une élégante jeune femme arriva alors à l'autel, un bouquet de fleurs tout aussi rayonnant qu'elle. Sa longue chevelure brune lui arrivait au bas du dos, sa robe en mousseline blanche époussetait parfaitement ces formes, et son sourire la rendait éblouissante. Elle arriva à sa hauteur._

_« __ Nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis pour lier deux personnes par les liens sacrée du mariage. »_

Toutes les personnes présentent avait un sourire énorme plaqué aux lèvres.

_« Drago Lucius Malefoy__, voulez-vous prendre Hermione Jean Granger ici présente, pour épouse ? De la chérir, de l'aimer, dans le bonheur et dans le malheur ? »_

Il regarda fixement la brune, sûr de lui, lui sourit puis fixa le maire avant de répondre :

_« __ Oui, je le veux. »_

Le maire, fit un sourire alors que le cœur de Drago battait à tout rompre.

_« Hermione Jean Granger__, voulez-vous prendre Drago Lucius Malefoy, ici présent, pour époux ? Et de le soutenir dans la santé comme dans la maladie ? »_

Elle trembla légèrement, puis fixa son ventre en baissant la tête, elle ferma les yeux, sourit à Drago, puis répondit enfin :

_« __ Oui, je le veux. »_

Tout le monde dans la salle, Drago y comprit, qui avaient retenu leurs respiration, respirèrent enfin. Le maire fit un énorme sourire et dans un gestes théâtrale il s'exclama :

_« __ Par les pouvoir qui me sont conféré : Je vous déclare Mari & Femme. »_

Hermione et Drago se firent face. Le maire eu un énorme sourire.

_«__ Vous pouvez embrasser la marié. »_

Dans un geste digne d'un grand film romantique, où alors tout simplement d'un téléfilm à l'eau de rose, qui passe sur M6 l'après-midi, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. C'était sucré. C'était bon. C'était doux et fougueux. C'était chaud...

_ BAM BAM !_

_Le temps s'arrête. Son cœur rate un battement, elle se plie en deux, tient son ventre, et hurle de douleurs._

_« Hermione ! » S'inquiéta Drago.__  
_

** Fin du FlashBack **

« Enfin...avant que tout ne dégénère... » Soupira-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

* * *

Le vent balaya ces courts cheveux bruns. Elle fixa d'un œil livide le bâtiment en face d'elle. Les forces la quittaient peu à peu, tout comme l'envie de vivre. Mais après tout qu'est-ce que la vie ? _Pourquoi a-t-on l'envie de vivre_ ? Pourquoi tout c'était-il passer comme ça ? La folie la menaçait !

**DRIIIIIIINGGG**

La sonnerie stridente retentit. Elle attendit quelque seconde, et une rué de bambin sortirent tout excitée. 16 heures...  
_Il était 16 heures..._  
Elle avait passé la journée ici ! _A quoi faire_ ? **Rien**...  
A observer. Regretter. Pleurer. Devenir dingue...  
Une fillette brune de 3 ans sortit de l'établissement. Hermione la regarda le visage fou.

_« __ Et si je la prenais... » _Pensa-t-elle désemparée_._

Elle ricana.

« Oui ! Elle serrait ma fille ! Je prendrais soin d'elle ! Je serais une gentille maman ! »

Elle s'avança dangereusement vers l'école maternelle devant laquelle elle avait passé sa journée. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la petite fille. Elle allait le faire. Ça y est. _Enfin justice sera faite_ ! ... Elle aurait **son** enfant !

« _Je te VEUX !_ » Pensa-t-elle alors que la folie défigura son visage.

Cependant un caillou se trouvait sur son passage, et elle trébucha. La petite fille en un sursaut de peur se tourna vers Hermione. Elle la regarda alors qu'elle était à terre. Puis lui tendit sa main.

« Je vais vous aider ! »

Sa voix était chaude. Sa main était douce. Son regard était d'une extrême profondeur. Elle aida Hermione à ce relevé, et lui fit un énorme sourire. La brune craqua. Elle explosa en sanglot. La pauvre fillette ne comprenait rien.

« Madame ! Ça va ? »

Devant l'air inquiet de la jeune fille : Hermione paniqua. Elle se retourna violemment et s'enfuit en courant.

_Mais qu'est-ce-que j'allais faire ?!  
_  
Elle entra dans un bar. Le serveur la regarda compatissant. Il avait l'habitude de la voir ici à peu près tous les soirs. Juste un peu après 16 heures. Il ne lui avait jamais rien demandé. Aucun renseignement. Mais il savait que le cœur d'Hermione Granger Malefoy était brisé. Plus que briser. Que pratiquement rien ne pourra la sauvé, et qu'elle s'enfonçait lentement dans un abysse de tristesse dont elle n'arriverait jamais à sortir…

« Salut Hermione ! »

« Salut… » Marmonna-t-elle.

Il fit un léger sourire. Elle l'ignora, et ne répondit pas à la chaleur qu'il dégageait. Elle n'avait même pas envie de parler à vrai dire. Juste de boire, et oublié…

« Comme d'habitude ? »

Elle hocha doucement la tête. Et il lui servit une bière...puis une deuxième...puis cinq...et dix...

« Hermione ! »

« Encore une stôôôplé ! » Lui quémanda-t-elle totalement saoul.

« Mais t'es totalement saoul ! »

« Juste...hic...une petite ! »

Il lui lança un regard contraint et lui servit un demi-verre, se préparant déjà à la raccompagné chez elle. Hermione fixa son verre. Les larmes coulant le long de ces deux joues rougies par la consommation d'alcool.

** Début du FlashBack **

_Il faisait froid. Totalement froid. Un genre à vous glacé jusqu'à la moelle. Et les gens étaient tous là, à vous observer, sans un mot, avec leurs masques…_

_« __ AAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »_

_Elle hurlait. Une douleur atroce, lui tiraillait le ventre et ce répercutait dans tout son corps._  
_**Du sang**..._  
_Partout du sang ! La bille lui remontait à la gorge._

_« __ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAHHHHH ! »_

Tout était sombre ! Les lumières l'éblouissaient. Sa tête lui tournait. Tout était flou... Elle voulait mourir. Que tout s'arrête. Elle les voit avec leurs ciseaux, et couteaux, ils lui déchiraient les entrailles.

_« __STOP ARRÊTEZ ! » Supplia-t-elle_

** Fin du FlashBack **

_Et...Fin du chapitre même ! Alors vos avis? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Êtes-vous confus ?! Vous devriez ! Review ?_


	2. Chapitre 02

**Bon faudrait qu'on m'explique, pourquoi j'ai à peu prêt 500 view et seulement 3 review ?! Si on fait le calcul alors seulement 0.6% des lecteurs ont laissé des review ! Vous trouvez ça normal vous ? Pas moi ! Je pars pas à la conquete des review mais la j'avance dans le flou en ne sachant même pas ce que vous en pensez et comment je dois continuer !**

**De plus quelques uns d'entre vous m'ont follows ou m'ont ajouter en favoris mais n'ont absolument rien dit à propos de ma fiction.**

**Je ne suis absolument pas payer mais j'aimerais quand même avoir des avis pour progressé, c'est vous qui faites en sorte que je m'améliore au fil du temps. Alors s'il vous plait prenez 2 minutes de votre temps pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ce que je devrez améliorer, et ce que je fais de bien.**

**Merci.**

* * *

_"Le temps passe. Et chaque fois qu'il y a du temps qui passe, il y a quelque chose qui s'efface."_

_**J**__ules __**R**__omains_

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Quand le passé nous rattrape...**

_"Sérieusement ! Qu'est-ce-que c'est qu'un enfant ? C'est un petit bout d'humain extrêmement bruyant, baveux,...et énervant._

_En y réfléchissant bien à l'époque avoir un enfant ne m'effleurais même pas l'esprit. J'étais moi-même une enfant. Après-tout je suis peut-être encore une enfant ? Mais j'ai mûrie, et peut-être pas du bon coté..._

_Maintenant pour moi la vie est triste, et monotone. Ce qu'il me faut c'est un bébé bruyant. Quelque chose qui me rendrais beaucoup plus vivante..._

_Je veux vivre..._

_Je veux un enfant..."_

**KRIK KRIK KRIK**

Elle le remercie. Il s'en va. Elle tourne la clef dans la serrure, ouvre la porte, ouvre la lumière, ferme la porte...Elle est encore un peu saoul, et sa vision des chose n'est plus très nette.

Pourtant il y avait quelque chose qu'elle voyait nettement...

« ... Drago n'est toujours pas là... »

...c'était l'absence perpétuelle de Drago. Elle soupira puis pénétra dans la salle de bain, elle se rinça le visage afin de se rafraîchir. Elle était trop faible, et trop triste pour réussir à prendre une douche. Elle enfila une chemise de nuit, et s'allongea sur le canapé en prenant une couette bien chaude.

Elle alluma la télé, et tomba sur la chaîne CW , c'était une chaîne américaine, mais elle comprenait l'anglais vu que c'était quand bien même sa langue ,et elle fini par regarder ce qui semblait être Grey's Anatomy.

Un truc de chirurgien ? Tiens comme son mari... Bah ça lui montrerais comment ce passe la journée pour lui...

Tout ce qu'elle vu, c'était des chirurgiens dépasser par la vie humaine, qui couchaient les uns avec les autres(1)... Super ! Il manquerait plus que Drago la trompe...

En même temps il pouvait bien. Sa faisait un bon bout de temps qu'elle lui refusait de faire l'amour. Elle n'était toujours pas en état. Avait-il tenu 12 mois d'abstinence ? Sans sexe ? Elle en doutait...mais en même temps elle comprenait...

Elle finit par s'endormir à même le canapé...

Le soleil brille d'une lueur orangé, elle à l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Elle touche ces cheveux. Ils sont long et soyeux...

Elle est quelqu'un d'autre...

Elle regarde autour d'elle. Tout est un peu flou... Mais elle sait qu'elle n'est pas chez elle. Elle retient un cri d'horreur. Non ! Tout n'allais pas recommencer !?

« Hermione tu te dépêche...?! »

Elle se tourna en vitesse vers cette voix. Et elle faillit s'évanouir. Puis elle voulut pleurer de joie.

« Ginny ! Ginny tu es en vie ! »

« Bien sur quel question ! »

Hermione ravala ces larmes est essaya d'arrêter de voir le sang qui suintent au sol dans son esprit. Sur le goudron... Il fait nuit...

Non ! Il fait jour ! Et Ginny est là ! Avec elle !

Elle suivit donc sa meilleure amie dans les couloirs de la Fac moldu qu'ils avaient tous intégré après s'arrête. Mais pourquoi que ce passe-t-il?

« Gin... »

Soudain elle comprit. Elle comprit ce que Ginny voyait et pourquoi elle ne voulait pas la laissé passé. C'était déjà arriver... Pris d'une soudaine violence et d'une tristesse sans pareille, elle hurla.

« POUSSE-TOI ! »

Ginny ne bougea pas, elle avait les poing serré, et ces yeux pleuraient. Hermione n'aimait pas ça. Pas de la compassion ! Plus jamais ! Pas encore ! Elle réussi à faire bouger Ginny et elle fixa un peu plus loin les formes que formait deux corps collé, et enlacé...

_Drago et Pansy qui s'embrassaient..._

Non plus jamais ! C'était fini ! Du passé ! Pourquoi était-elle revenue dans le passé ?! C'est impossible ! Non, plus jamais ! Son coeur explosa.

« NOOOOON ! »

Elle se leva en sursaut. De la sueur partout. Des larmes aussi. Un gout amer dans sa bouche. Pourquoi était-elle retourné autant dans le passé. Ce rêve était horrible ! Un cauchemar ! Elle inspira profondément et les image de cette époque revinrent comme des Flash...

_** Début du FlashBack **_

_« Vous avez entendus la nouvelle ? »_

_« Ouais je suis choquée ! »_

_« Moi aussi ! »_

_« Hey mais les filles, faut dire qu'on s'y attendait aussi ! »_

_Des ragots. Toujours et encore des ragots. Hermione les regarda sans rien demandé. Ne sachant même pas de quoi elles parlaient. Elle pensait à Drago... Enfin ils avaient vaincu Voldemort, et avaient retrouvé une vie normal. Pansy et Drago était du coté des "bons" durant la bataille, ayant intégré l'ordre un an avant la bataille final, et prouvant leurs sincèrité, et ils avaient intégré la même faculté moldu que le trio. Un peu pour passé le temps...et pour s'éloigné du monde magique._

_Maintenant, elle avait l'impression qu'une distance c'était crée entre Drago, Pansy, tout ces amis...et elle._

_Comme si, elle était seule._

_Elle ne courait plus aucun danger. Plus de Mangemort à combattre. Plus rien... Chacun s'occupait de sa petite vie. Et elle elle se sentait seule..._

_Surtout par rapport à Drago._

_Lui, il était souvent dans ces études...Il rêvait de devenir un grand chirurgien. Le meilleur de tous ! Elle avait toujours admiré sa détermination chez lui. Et elle savait parfaitement que quand il voulait quelque chose et qu'il s'en donnait les moyens il l'obtenait. Et elle savait parfaitement qu'il serait chirurgien, et le meilleur même ! Le meilleur neurologue que la terre n'avait jamais porté !_

_Elle ferma les yeux laissant la douleur l'envahir._

_Drago..._

_Bien qu'il ne sauvait plus le monde comme il avait pu le faire avant...elle n'avait absolument pas perdu ces sentiments à son égard (elle avait commencé à éprouvé de l'amour envers lui, pendant qu'il combattait à ses cotés). Pour elle il avait tout qui l'a faisait craqué mis à part sa détermination. Il avait du courage, une loyauté sans pareil, on pouvait lui faire confiance...il était beau, intelligent, sexy...il était tellement gentil...et elle l'aimait._

_Elle l'aimait si fort, que même si on lui arrachait son coeur elle l'aimerait toujours autant ! Pour elle, il était toute sa vie ! _

_« C'est pas vrai ! Je me demande comment va réagir Granger! »_

_« Ouais elle est amoureuse de lui depuis si longtemps ! »_

_De quoi...? Son nom...à elle._

_Ils parlaient d'elle ! Et si quelqu'un croyait qu'elle était amoureuse de quelqu'un on ne pouvait se faire des allusion qu'avec Drago ! Mais qu'est-ce-qui ce passait ici merde ? Son regard fut tremblant et elle fixa toute les filles de la classe une par une, mais à chaque fois celles-ci détournaient le regard. Mais que ce passait-il vraiment ?!_

_Aucune réponse._

_Elle ne pouvait même pas aller voir ces filles et leurs dire "Hey ! Vous parlez de moi et de Drago ? Allez raconter moi tout !" après tout elle ne pensait même pas connaitre le prénom de toute ces filles !_

_Soudain Pansy arriva et elle s'assit à sa place avec un sourire jusqu'au oreille. Elle semblait si heureuse et si épanouie ! Mais Hermione remarqua une chose, Pansy n'osait pas croisé son regard ni même regardé vers elle. Est-ce sont imagination qui lui jouait des tours ? Est-elle vraiment devenu folle ?_

_Ca en devient presque flippant !_

_Elle allait parler à Pansy mais, la prof venait d'arriver._

_Elle passa l'heure à observé Drago et Pansy. Leurs comportement était normal pour quelqu'un qui voyait ça de l'extérieur mais pour Hermione ils étaient étrange. En effet aucun des deux n'osait croisé le regard de la brune._

« Ce n'est que mon imagination... » _Pensa-t-elle perturbée._

_Elle essaya tant bien que mal de ce concentré sur le cour. Peine perdu. C'était impossible._

_- Orihime tu te dépêche...?! S'exclama Ginny joyeuse._

_Quoi ? L'heure était fini ? Elle se leva en fracas._

_- Euh...O-Oui._

_Hermione rangea rapidement ces affaires, un mauvais pressentiment coincé dans ces entrailles._

_Elle suivit donc sa meilleure amie dans les couloirs de la fac moldu .Ginny s'arrête. Mais pourquoi que ce passe-t-il?_

_-Gin..._

_Soudain elle comprit. Elle comprit ce que Ginny voyait et pourquoi elle ne voulait pas la laissé passé. C'était simple à deviné non ? Les rumeurs. Son angoisse. Sa paranoïa. Prise d'une soudaine violence et d'une tristesse sans pareille, elle hurla._

_- POUSSE-TOI !_

_Ginny ne bougea pas, elle avait les poing serré, et ces yeux pleuraient. Hermione n'aimait pas ça. Pas de la compassion ! Elle avait essepéré depuis toujours que ce jours là n'arrive jamais. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il allait arriver. Elle réussi à faire bouger Ginny et elle fixa un peu plus loin les formes que formait deux corps collé, et enlacé..._

Drago et Pansy qui s'embrassaient...

_Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle était encore entrain de rêver. C'est son imagination. Sa paranoïa._

_- Je suis désolé, Hermione. Je..._

_Mais Hermione n'entendait plus rien. Elle regardait les deux formes au loin. Ces yeux étaient embué de larmes. Personne ne pouvait la comprendre. Personne ne pouvait la sortir de ça détresse._

_Personne..._

_- Malefoy..._

_Elle fit volte-face. Elle et ses larmes. Le coeur gros._

_Elle fuit._

_- Hermione... Pleura Ginny avec douleur._

_Elle se sentait impuissante envers son amie. Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Drago d'en aimer une autre. Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Hermione d'aimer Drago. Elle ne pouvait pas dire à sa meilleure amie "des autres hommes y'en a partout"._

_Parce que le mal qui rongeait Hermione à ce moment était incomparable. Elle savait qu'elle devait la laissé seule pendant un moment._

_Mais ce moment...lui sera fatale. Le début de tout ce chagrins..._

_- Hermione... Souffla-t-elle sous le desespoir._

_Hermione courait à travers Londre. Plus loin. Toujours Plus Loin..._

_Comme pour fuir ce cauchemars, dont elle ne pouvait s'échappé._

_** Fin du FlashBack **_

La porte s'ouvre. Elle se lève, en sursaut.

« Je suis rentré. »

« Drago... »

Sa voix était neutre. On ne savait ce qu'elle pensait. Après tout, elle avait bu. Elle avait fait un cauchemars, et c'était rappelé de cette période horrible qu'elle avait vécu avant. Qu'elle pouvait-être sa mentalité à ce moment là ?

« Ah, tu es là. »

« Tu t'attendais à voir une autre femme ici? » Répondit Hermione avec sarcasme.

« Pas vraiment. »

Silence.

« Où étais-tu ce matin ? Je t'avais dis de me réveillé. »

« J'étais sortis. »

Silence.

« Tu as bu? »

« Un peu. »

Silence.

« Jusqu'à quand compte tu continué comme ça ?! » Commença-t-il à s'énervé.

« Que veux-tu dire? »

Silence. Les deux se jaugent du regard. C'est un combat froid, et silencieux. Une guerre froide. Les USA, L'URSS. Drago, Hermione.

« Tu ne comptes rien faire de ta vie ? Je sais qu'à l'époque, tu rêvais de faire plusieurs métiers. Astronaute, Institutrice, Boulangère... »

** Début du Flash-Back **

_Ils étaient jeune. La guerre les attendaient pour bientôt. Mais ils voulaient profité tout les deux du calme de l'instant présent._

_« Salut Malefoy. »_

_Il la regarda et lui sourit. Il était sur le toit du Square Grimmaud, et elle l'y avait rejoins, sans vraiment y penser. Les étoiles étaient magnifique._

_« Tu es la seule pour l'instant... » dit-il dans le vague._

_« La seule à quoi ? »_

_« A ne pas me haïr. »_

_Hermione resta silencieuse, mais devant le visage serein du jeune homme elle eu un sourire attendrit._

_« Moi je suis sure que tu es passé du bon coté parce que d'une certaine manière tu l'as toujours été. »_

_Il fut soulagé de voir qu'Hermione lui parlait avec tranquillité. Alors ils commençèrent à parlé de choses et d'autres. D'en apprendre plus sur l'autre. Sur leurs enfance. En riant. En se rappelant de moment triste..._

_« T'aimerais faire quoi plus tard ? » Demanda soudainement Hermione._

_« J'aimerais trouvé un métier qui me permettrais d'aidé les autres. Et toi? »_

_« Dans mon enfance j'ai toujours rêvé de faire pleins de choses. Astraunaute. Institutrice. Boulangère... »_

_** Fin du Flash-Back **_

La douleurs. Son visage qui se crispe.

La haine.

« Tais-toi ! » S'écria-t-elle.

Qu'il ne parle pas de cette époque.

Qu'il ne parle pas du moment où elle était si amoureuse de lui, que ça la détruisait.

« Hermione... »

Elle était encore sous l'effet de l'alcool. Il le savait.

Mais aussi sous l'effet du chagrin.

Le regard du blond, se voila.

« S'il te plait, je... »

« N-Ne t'approches pas. » Pleura-t-elle à chaude larmes.

Il avait fais un pas dans sa direction, pour s'excusé.

« Hermione... » murmura-t-il brisé.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre. »

« Je suis désolé. S'il te plait... »

Il avança d'un pas.

Elle en recula de deux.

« Hermione... » Répéta-t-il blessé de cet éloignement.

Silence.

« Ne dis plus mon prénom...plus avec ce ton. » Sanglota-t-elle.

Il l'a fixa.

Encore une fois, un combat de deux regards.

Deux âmes blessé...

Drago ne voulait pas abandonné. Il fit deux autres pas. Hermione en fit cinq. Elle était prise au piège. Entre le mur, et lui. Son regard chancela. Celui de Drago était déterminé. La douleur était grandissante. Elle se rappelait du sang. Deux morts. Un amour destructeur. Plusieurs personne détruite. La fin de tout. Le début de la fin. Sa haine. Une haine inexistence, devenu si grande...

Elle avait changé.

A cause d'une seule erreur.

Une seule erreur, qui avait été détruite, mais qui avait entraîner tellement de chose avec elle.

« Hermione, parles-moi. »

C'était trop tard. Pourquoi voulait-il savoir maintenant, alors qu'elle avait souffert durant tant de temps. Peu importe ce qu'elle lui dirais.

Tout était irrévocable.

Des choses qui ne pouvait pas changé.

« Non ! » Le repoussa-t-elle violemment.

Drago ne s'attendait pas à cette forme de violance. Absolument pas. L'ancienne Hermione, aurait fondu en larmes et lui aurait tout dit. Mais même si au fond Hermione n'avait pas changé, avec tout ces malheurs qui c'était abattut sur elle depuis...elle était devenu méfiante, envers et contre tous, elle était brisé, et avait une sorte de carapaces...C'était dur des deux cotés. Même pour Drago. Mais il était plus fort qu'elle, il avait réussi à avancé. Maintenant il s'efforçait de sauver des vies chaque jours. En devenant le meilleur chirurgien du pays.

Hermione avait profité de l'étonnement de Drago pour se dérobé, et s'enfermé dans la salle de bain.

Silence.

« Hermione. »

Silence.

« Hermione ? »

Le bruit d'une multitude de verre qui se brise.

« Hermione ?! » S'écria-t-il inquiet.

Soudain il comprit. Un cri de douleurs. La peur dans le bas-ventre de Drago.

« HERMIONE ! »

Le sang. Elle s'évanouit. Drago entendit un bruit mat. Il enfonça la porte sans pensé au conséquences, et trouva Hermione allongé au sol, le miroir brisé, un bout de miroir tranchant dans sa main. Les veines de ses deux bras coupé en profondeur. Pas seulement au poigné. Partout...

Partout, sur les bras...

Du sang, partout du sang.

« HERMIONEEEEE! » S'écria-t-il horrifié.

_**To Be Continued !**_

(1) Je ne critique absolument pas Grey's Anatomy ! Au contraire j'adore cette série ! Mais mettez vous à la place d'Hermione ! Son monde c'est écrouler ! Son mari est chirurgien... elle voit ça ! Elle pense que du mauvais coté... Vous comprenez ?

_**Whaoua ça y est. On avance dans l'intrigue. Je me demande à quoi vous pensez maintenant. Enfin bon, ce chapitre me plait pas trop parce que je trouve qu'il est mal écrit. Trop de dialogue court, et pas beaucoup de narration. Enfin c'est un peu l'effet voulu. Comme un match de ping pong la balle passe de l'un à l'autre rapidement.**_

_**Bref, vos impressions, et idées !**_

_**Reviiiiiiieeeeeeeew pleeeeaaaasseee 3**_


	3. Chapitre 03

**_Salut tout le monde,_**

**_ On est vendredi donc je poste aujourd'hui. Bon je poste à 00h25 parce qu'une longue journée m'attend demain et je ne sais pas du tout si j'aurais le temps de le mettre en journée, et j'ai peur d'oublier en soirée, donc le plus tôt et le mieux._**

**_Bon encore quelques indices sont cachés dans ce chapitre, mais ils sont vraiment...super caché, donc en général vous allez me dire quelques chose approximativement bon._**

**_Vous comprendrez durant le chapitre 04 et 05, pour ce qui veulent tout savoir.  
_**

**_Et s'il vous plait ne faites pas les lecteurs fantôme et prenez un peu de votre temps pour me dire votre avis, c'est primordiale pour moi. Merci de votre compréhension._**

**Sur ce Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

_Le temps passé n'est plus, l'autre encore n'est pas, Et le présent languit entre vie et trépas ;_

_Bref, la mort et la vie en tout temps est semblable._

_**J**__ean-__**B**__aptiste __**C**__hassignet_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Il suffit de peu...**

* * *

_« La vie est un enchevêtrement de chose plus ou moins mauvaise. Plus Mauvaise que Bonne. Pour ma part je pense que pour chaque être humain il y'a une dose de bonheur à ne pas dépasser, et je crois que j'ai dépassé la dose jusqu'au jour de mon mariage...C'était peut-être la goutte de trop ? C'est pour ça que je vis un véritable cauchemar depuis ? C'est ce que je me dis..._

_J'étais une personne joyeuse, qui ne voulait que rendre les autres heureux. Rendre les autres heureux me rendait contente. Leurs rendre des services, faire des trucs pour eux, être là pour eux, resté à leur cotés... Tout ça c'était moi. Je ne voulais que le bonheur des autres..._

_Alors pourquoi la vie s'acharne contre moi et ne veut que mon malheur ? Est-ce la balance qui est trop lourde du coté de tout le bonheur que j'ai offert ? On veut me rendre mon bonheur en me donnant du malheur ?_

_Je hais la vie pour ça..._

_Pour avoir tout détruit..._

_Pour avoir embarqué Drago là-dedans, je me hais moi-même... »_

* * *

Drago était totalement paniqué. Hermione perdait beaucoup de sang. Même trop de sang. Étant lui-même médecin il savait que cela pouvait être fatal. Il regardait le sang...Comme si c'était la première fois qu'il en voyait. Le sang si précieux, de la femme qu'il aimait. Parce que oui, à bien des égard, et malgré ce que tout le monde (y compris Hermione) pouvait pensé, il aimait vraiment Hermione. Depuis le tout début...

Il l'aimait...de tout son cœur.

Un bruit de moto au-devant de la maison, le fit se réveillé.

« Hermione ! »

Il là mit dans une position allongé, loin de la salle de bain, en sécurité dans le salon. Puis il déboutonna la chemise de nuit de quelques boutons. Il se remémora la méthode à suivre dans ce cas d'urgence. En temps normal ça serait instinctif...Mais pas quand c'est Hermione qui est allongé sur le sol.

« Oui, voir si elle est vraiment inconsciente, et si il y'a un souffle ! » Se remémora-t-il à voix haute en fermant les yeux.

Il prit les deux bras d'Hermione qui était ballant le long de son corps, et les laissa tombé. Ils étaient lourds.

Premier signe d'inconscience...

« Merde ! » S'exclama-t-il le cœur battant.

Puis il commença à lui parler, en lui demandant si elle pouvait répondre, ou faire n'importe quel geste. Aucune réponse. Il mit ensuite sa tête devant la bouche d'Hermione en regardant si son ventre bougeait à un rythme régulier. Il écarquilla les yeux.

« Pas de souffle ! »

En cas de désespoirs, absolue, il fit quelque chose d'inutile. Il mit sa main sur le cou d'Hermione afin de trouver un pouls. Rien.

« BORDEL ! »

Que faire ? C'est la première fois qu'il était aussi désemparé ! Appelé le SAMU ! (Ndla : Je sais pas du tout si ça s'appelle comme ça en Angleterre, mais on va faire comme si, hein ! ) Il composa le 15, et mis le haut-parleur, pendant qu'on le mettait en attente. Il mit sa main droite sur le thorax d'Hermione, et entrelaça sa deuxième main par-dessus l'autre. Puis commença le massage cardiaque, qu'il le savait, ne devait pas arrêter avant l'arrivée des secours. Il était totalement paniqué, parce qu'en plus Hermione continuait à perdre beaucoup de sang.

« Un,Deux,Trois,Quatre...

- _Vous avez appelé le Samu, veuillez patienter pendant que nous vous dirigeons vers le cabinet d'un Médecin._..Tiiit...

- Vingt-cinq, Vingt-six,Vingt-sept, Vingt-huit,Vingt-neuf, Trente... »

Il souleva ces deux mains, comptant mentalement jusqu'à 10. Puis il reprit de nouveau. Mais merde ce que le numéro du SAMU pouvait le mettre en attente durant longtemps ! La vie d'Hermione était en jeu, maintenant !

« Vous avez été dirigé vers le cabinet du médecin Hanks... »

Les yeux de Drago s'éclairèrent, d'une lueur d'espoir.

« Bonjour le Docteur Hanks à l'appareil. Que ce passe-t-il ?

- Hanks c'est moi, il faut que...

- Malefoy ?! T'es pas sérieux, si tu voulais me parler fallait passer par autre chose que le SA...

- HANKS ! On n'a pas le temps ! »

Le médecin décela la panique dans la voix du blond, et il en fut carrément choqué ! C'est l'une des rares fois où il l'entendait aussi peu calme. Être médecin demandait, d'être d'un calme olympien, et il à fallut à Drago beaucoup d'entraînement pour pourvoir y arriver ! Cependant sa vrai nature refaisait surface et Hanks ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

« - Que ce passe-t-il ?!

- H-Hermione elle ...

- Ta femme ?!

- Oui ! Elle s'est ouvert les veines, elle perd du sang, et en plus de ça son cœur c'est arrêter.

– Tu as suivit la procédure n'est-ce-pas Drago !

– Oui ! Je lui fais un massage cardiaque !

– D'accord ne bouge pas j'appelle une ambulance avec un autre téléphone. Surtout ne raccroche pas ! »

Bien sur qu'il n'allait pas raccrocher ! La vie d'Hermione était en danger !

« Dix-neuf, Vingt, Vingt-et-un, ... »

Il avait le cœur lui-même qui battait vraiment vite, et le sang qui tapait contre sa tempe...Il se souvint du tout début...

** Début du Flash-Back :**

_« T'es pas sérieuse ! » S'exclama Drago_

_Pansy les larmes ayant tracé des sillons sur son visage hocha la tête, continuant de pleuré. Drago l'avait rarement vu dans cet état._

_« T'es amoureuse de ce taré !_

_- Oui, je l'aime de tout mon coeur !_

_- C'est à lui, qu'il faut que tu le dises pas à moi !_

_- Tu ne sais pas la nouvelle ? Lui dit-elle incrédule_

_- Quoi ? Non ! »_

_Depuis que Voldemort était hors d'état de nuire, Drago n'avait plus vraiment de nouvelle du coté Sorcier de Londres. A part Pansy et Blaise, et quelques autres qui étaient avec lui à la fac il ne voyait aucun autre sorcier pour le moment. Alors non, il ne savait pas tout ce qui s'y passait._

_« Ron, il, il ..._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il à, cet estomac sur patte ?_

_- Ron sort avec Astoria. »_

_Drago, n'y tenant plus, explosa de rire. Impossible de voir Ronald Weasley et Astoria Greengrass ensemble !_

_C'était inconcevable ! Voire impossible !_

_« Tu rigoles j'espère ! »_

_Pansy pleurait encore, et dans un élan de compassion Drago, la serra dans ces bras, pour la première fois dans ce sens-là. Il voulait lui apporté du réconfort, et son soutien, avec cette étreinte fraternelle._

_« Je suis sure qu'Astoria et Ron n'ont rien à faire ensemble._

_- Que veux-tu dire par là ?_

_- De un, Astoria, voue un amour ETERNELLE à Blaise. Je crois qu'elle ne pourrait trouver l'amour nulle part ailleurs. De plus Ron ... n'est pas du tout attiré par les femmes comme Astoria._

_- Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ! Astoria, a tout d'une femme pour plaire ! Des formes bien plus que généreuse ! Des cheveux d'une beauté rares, un caractère bien trempé, elle sait s'amuser, et elle est vraiment gentille ! Et puis elle est super courageuse !_

_- Crois-tu que ce soit le rêve des hommes ? Voir même le rêve de Ron ?!_

_- Evidemment !_

_- Je ne dis pas qu'Astoria n'a rien pour plaire, évidemment elle en fait tourner des têtes à son passage, et c'est une personne très attachante. Cependant, elle n'est pas le rêve de tout homme. Pas le miens, et après mes conversation avec Ron, pas le sien non-plus. »_

_Pansy était énervé et épuisé. L'amour ça faisait si mal._

_« Dans ce cas pourquoi il sort avec elle ?!_

_- Ca je n'en sais pas plus que toi, en plus je n'étais même pas au courant, alors tu vois... »_

_Pansy contre le torse musclé de Drago, sanglota. Quelqu'un qui serait apparu à ce moment-là, aurait pu les voir comme un couple dans une douce étreinte._

_« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! »_

_Pansy en reconnaissant cette voix qui venait d'arrivé ce tendit. Drago écarquilla les yeux._

_« Ron ?! Tu es revenu d'Allemagne ?!_

_- Ne change pas de sujet ! Que faites-vous !? »_

_Pansy se sécha discrètement les yeux, puis se retourna vers le vice-capitaine, en lançant des éclairs avec ces yeux._

_« Tu veux un dessin peut-être ! Ça ne se voit pas ce qu'on fait ?! Je te signale que je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre ! » S'exclama Pansy avec rage._

_Ron fut touché et blessé au plus profond de son cœur. Surtout que ce soit Pansy qui lui ai parlé ainsi. Son visage devint triste...et sa voix brisé._

_« Excuse-moi. Je m'en vais... »_

_Alors qu'il arriva un peu plus loin, il prit son téléphone portable, le cœur en miette._

_« Astoria... Ça ne marche pas ! »_

_De son côté Pansy était encore plus brisé, contre Drago. La vie s'échappait petit-à-petit de son corps._

_« Drago, j'ai besoin de toi._

_- Je suis là, Pansy._

_- J'ai un service à te demander._

_- Lequel ?_

_- Sort avec moi ! » Lui demanda-t-elle déterminée._

_Drago un peu choqué par cette demande, écarquilla les yeux._

**Fin du Flash-Back...**

« - Cinq, Six , Sept , ...

- Allo ! Malefoy tu es toujours là ?!

- Neuf, Dix, ...Oui je suis là ! ... Douze, Treize ...

- L'ambulance arrive dans 10 minutes, je leur ai donné ton adresse ! »

Drago ferma les yeux. Dix minutes pour un médecin c'était énorme ! 600 secondes. C'était vraiment beaucoup. Il pouvait se passé beaucoup de chose en dix minutes. En dix minutes, une femme pouvait se faire écrasé dans la rue, son sang se vidé, et elle pouvait mourir. En dix minutes, les poumons d'un être humain pouvait se remplir d'eau et on pouvait se noyé. En dix minutes, ... En dix minutes ... La vie ne tient qu'à quelques secondes. On n'est même pas en vie. Juste dans un état entre les deux mondes. Et le temps s'arrête pendant ces dix minutes. Et on passe de l'autre côté.

« D'accord ! Je continue le massage cardiaque pendant ce moment-là !

- Je raccroche ! Je te retrouve à l'hôpital ! Indiqua Hanks

– Bien ! »

* * *

« Laissez-moi entrer ! S'écria Drago

- Ça fait trente mille fois que je vous dis non !

- Je suis chirurgien ! Je peux l'opéré !

- Si vous êtes chirurgien vous savez que je ne vous laisserez pas entrer.

- Je veux sauver MA FEMME !

- Resté calme Drago s'il vous plait ! »

Sa faisait déjà deux heures que Drago tournait en rond prêt de la porte du bloc. Sa faisait déjà plusieurs fois qu'il demandait à entrer, au chef de la chirurgie, de le laisser passer. Le chef, était son ami depuis quelques années, et il connaissait très bien Drago.

« Écoutez-moi bien Drago. Vous savez qu'on n'a pas le droit d'opéré ces proches. »

Drago le savait très bien, mais en attendant il était sur le point de devenir fou.

« Le Dr. Hanks, va sauver votre femme.

- ...

- Vous avez confiance en Hanks pas vrai ?

- Oui.

- Alors n'ayez craintes.

- Tout ça c'est de ma faute.

- Vous savez très bien que non.

- Si seulement j'avais réussi à la protégée depuis le début.

- Drago... »

L'ancien combattant de la Guerre leva la tête vers son chef, et il croisa son regard. Celui de Drago était complétement perdu...et éteint.

« Vous vous rappelez être venu me voir, il y'a environ, 1 ans ...

- Oui...Répondu Drago lointain

- Qu'est-ce-que vous m'aviez dit ce jour-là ...?

- Que ce n'étais pas ma faute...

- Je me rappelle vous l'avoir fait arracher de votre bouche.

- ...

– Ne pensiez-vous pas vos paroles ... ? »

Drago se rappela se jour comme si c'était hier...

** Début du Flash-Back.**

_La pluie était mélangée avec le sang sur le corps de Drago. Son costume de mariage était sale, avec du sang, de la pluie, et de la boue..._

_« HERMIONEEE ! »_

_Il était devant la porte du bloc à s'époumoné._

_« NE LUI FAITES PAS DE MAL ! »_

_Il aurait tellement voulu être en face d'elle ! Il voulait aller l'opéré lui-même. Il allait franchir la porte au double battant de la salle d'opération quand un corps assez imposant s'interposa entre lui et la porte._

_« Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ?!_

_-Drago calmez-vous. Proposa le Chef_

_-COMMENT VOULEZ VOUS QUE JE ME CALME ALORS QUE M-MA Femme... Explosa Drago »_

_Les deux derniers mots avaient du mal à sortir. Il avait du mal à réaliser qu'il y'a quelques minutes il venait de se marié ! Tout c'était enchaîné trop vite ! Depuis le début tout était bizarre. Rien aurait du se passé comme ça !_

_Dans une histoire à l'eau de rose, ou dans les fanfiction de ces tarée de fan, eh bien, leur couple se serait formé dans d'autre circonstance, et aucune de ces choses aussi triste et aussi destructrice ne serait arrivé. Surtout pas ce qui se passait dans la salle d'opération. Une salle d'opération était faite pour sauver des vies...mais là il avait l'impression qu'elle en tuerait plusieurs. C'était fou ce que le monde pouvait basculer d'un instant à l'autre._

_Il se prit la tête entre les mains dépitées..._

_« Qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait...!_

_- Vous n'avez rien fait._

_- BIEN SUR QUE SI ! TOUT CA C'EST DE MA FAUTE ! S'écria Drago le visage déformé par la rage._

_- Ecoutez-moi bien ! Je ne veux pas d'un chirurgien qui remet la faute sur lui ! »_

_Drago lui lança une sorte de regard interrogateur._

_« Allez-vous dire que c'est de votre faute à chaque fois qu'un patient décédera sur votre table d'opération ?_

_- Q-Quoi ? »_

_Drago en ayant voulu devenir chirurgien, n'avait JAMAIS pensé à tuer des gens. Il n'avait pensé qu'à en sauver._

_Jamais à en perdre._

_« J-Je...N'y est pas pensé..._

_- Evidemment les internes sont toujours comme ça. Ils on choisit la médecine pour sauver des vies, sans pensé qu'ils n'étaient pas des dieux, et qu'au final il y aurait des vies qu'ils ne pourront pas sauver. »_

_Vu comme ça la responsabilité d'être chirurgien était beaucoup plus lourde. Et Drago voyait le revers de la médaille. C'était insensé..._

_« Il ne lui feront pas de mal...? Demanda-t-il impuissant._

_-__Tu sais très bien comment ça se passe. Et tu connais très bien le Dr Hanks aussi, il ne ferrait jamais de mal à ta femme. »_

_Drago ferma les yeux._

_« ..._

_- Tu vois ce n'est pas de ta fautes, dans la plupart des cas, la première fois lorsqu'on est jeune, ça arrive souvent ! C'est très fréquent ! Tu connais les statistiques !_

_- Oui._

_- Donc tu sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute n'est-ce-pas !?_

_- Oui... Répondit-il même si au fond il continuait de culpabilisé. »_

_Ce n'était pas super comme réponse, mais c'était déjà un début se disait le chef de la chirurgie._

_**BIP BIP BIP**_

_Le bippeur du chef ?_

_« Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?_

_- Un trauma de niveau 4 !_

_-Quoi mais c'est énorme ! »_

_Mais le chef courrait déjà vers l'arrivé des urgences afin d'aider sur ce trauma. Drago regarda la porte du bloc opératoire ou se trouvait Hermione, et le couloir par où était partit le Chef._

_Il ferma les yeux durant quelques secondes, puis il enleva sa veste de costard et la jeta sur une chaise._

_« Merde ! »_

_Et il courut vers l'entrée des urgences lui aussi. Il préférait sauver des vies, que de se sentir inutiles à attendre devant une porte. Mais quand il arriva à l'entrée des urgences, il vu tellement de sang qu'il se demandait si c'était possible qu'il y en ai autant dans le corps humain. Il marchait plus lentement, comme si il suivait les traces rouges. Un mauvais pressentiment lui tiraillait les entrailles. Et quand il entra dans la salle ce fut le choc. Il trouvait que cette journée était une horreur. C'était censé être le plus beau jour de sa vie. Il croyait bien que c'était le pire !_

_S'approchant du corps qu'il reconnaissait, lentement comme si le reste à coté n'existait pas._

_Il entendait à peine le Chef utilisé le défibrillateur._

_« __Ginny... » murmura Drago accablé par l'horreur._

**Fin du FlashBack**

« Oui je m'en souviens que trop bien...

- Oui c'était un bien triste jour...

– Effectivement. »

Silence.

Il ne dit rien, mais dit tout en même temps. Ce silence est un symbole. Le symbole, que même si on perd beaucoup, on peut toujours gagné en retour.

« C'est encore dur entre vous si je comprends bien. Entama le Chef.

- Malheureusement, oui.

- Vous ne savez plus quoi faire ?

- Non je suis paumé, et je sais vraiment pas comment faire tourner cette situation à quelque chose de plus heureux. Avoua Drago

- Tu sais que c'est normal qu'elle souffre.

-Oui.

- Tu tiens toujours à elle ?

- Plus que tout au monde...Répondit le blond la voix brisé.

- Elle est toujours froide envers toi, depuis ce moment-là. J'espère bien que tu ne vas pas voir ailleurs. »

Le chef pouvait lire la réponse à sa question dans les yeux de Drago et se retourna pour s'en aller.

« Je reviens plus tard. Être chef de la chirurgie ça demande beaucoup de boulot. Peut-être viendra-t-il ton tour de l'être... »

Drago ne répondit rien. Pour le moment ce qui le préoccupait c'était sa femme, et non la place de chef de la chirurgie...

* * *

_Tilt...Tilt...Tilt..._

Elle a l'impression que quelqu'un lui a fendu le crane en plusieurs part égale. Qu'est-ce-qui c'était passé ? Elle papillonna des yeux et elle vu une pièce éclairé de blanc. Elle sentit également des bandages autour de ses poignets...

Hôpital ?

Mutilation...?

Avait-elle vraiment été jusque-là. Elle venait de se rendre compte de jusqu'où pouvait la mené tout ça. Elle ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire ? Et en plus elle sentait qu'elle faisait subir tout ça à Drago qui lui aussi essayait de tourné la page. Mais comment pourrait-il tourné la page, si Hermione lui rappelle chaque jour l'horreur qu'ils avaient tous vécu ?

« Hermione... »

Elle avait envie de parler, mais seuls ces glandes lacrymales réussirent à se manifesté. Effectivement les larmes pure et salé se mirent à se déversé en cascade sur ces joues. Elle réussit enfin à ouvrir correctement ces yeux, et elle continua de pleuré encore plus fort après avoir vu la tête de Drago super inquiet en face d'elle. Et la seule chose qu'elle réussit à dire fut :

« D-Désolé... »

Alors que dans un geste de réconfort et d'amour il allait la serrer dans ces bras afin de brisé les barrières qui les retenaient prisonnier tous les deux depuis si longtemps, on toqua à la porte. Drago faillit soupirer d'agacement mais à la place il indiqua aux personnes qu'elles pouvaient entrée.

« C'est nouuuuuuuus ! »

Drago ne s'attendait ABSOLUMENT PAS à cette visite.

« Pansy ? Ron ?

- Ouais c'est nous !

- Soit plus amical voyons ! Le gronda Pansy »

Elle lui donna une tape sur la tête avec sa main libre, puisqu'elle tenait fermement la main de Ron avec l'autre.

« Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ici ? »

Presque un an qu'il n'avait pas vu ni l'un ni l'autre.

« Vous manquiez tellement à Pansy !

- Oh le vendu ! C'est qui qui disait tout le temps "rooooh j'ai envie d'aller voir cette sale tête de Drago ! Hein ?! »

Drago eu un sourire en les voyant mais Hermione resta impassible.

« On est allé chez vous, mais votre voisine nous a dit qu'une ambulance était venu chercher Hermione. »

Sa voix reflétait son inquiétude et sa culpabilité. Elle avait compris quand la voisine avait parlé. Hermione ne s'était toujours pas remise, et elle s'en voulait encore pour ne pas avoir pu être là pour son amie.

« Hermione ... » Couina Pansy avec tristesse.

Hermione ne répondit rien. Puis elle fixa tour à tour, Pansy et Ron, et fini par murmurer :

« Vous avez l'air heureux... »

Puis comme un énorme flash elle se rappela d'un jour, ou elle ne savait pas si elle devait être heureuse ou triste...

** Début du FlashBack.**

_« Mince, Mince, Mince... »_

_Elle paniquait vraiment beaucoup. Et son corps tremblait à cause du stress. Elle expira encore une fois et regarda le test de grossesse._

_« Encore rien ! Ça en mets du temps ! »_

_Elle le reposa, fit un tour dans sa salle de bain pas si grande que çà et là elle vu que son test clignotait d'une manière bizarre._

_« Qu'est-ce-que... »_

_Dans des gestes maladroits elle prit son troisième test de grossesse qu'elle avait fait pour être sûr que les deux autres étaient bons._

_« Je suis... »_

_Elle posa le test avec des gestes encore plus tremblant._

_« Je suis vraiment enceinte. »_

_Des larmes perlaient au coin de ces yeux à cause de l'émotion. Maintenant restait plus qu'à savoir si elle était heureuse ou triste d'une tel chose..._

_Comment allait-elle faire désormais._

_Elle avait su à ce moment-là que rien ne serait facile. Ni pour elle. Ni pour lui. Ni pour personne._

_Et elle n'a vraiment pas eu tords..._

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_


	4. Chapitre 04

**Hello Everybodyyyyy ! Comment ça va, cette semaine ? Moi ? Le soleil brille et les oiseaux chante, parce que la fin de l'année scolaire est enfin arrivée pour moi ! Encore quelques semaine (4 max) et fin fin fiiiiiiiin !**

**Bon parlons plus de ce chapitre, celui-ci est un géant flashback afin de vous expliquez enfin ce qui c'est passé avant la dépression d'Hermione, ect... Le flashback est énorme donc il concerne tout le chapitre 04 et le 05 (c'est à dire le suivant).**

**Je remercie toute les critiques que j'ai reçu, bonne ou mauvaise, alors continuez ainsi, grâce à vous je peux m'améliorer.**

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Retour dans le temps.**

* * *

_« Quand on se réveille le matin on ne sais jamais ce qui va nous arrivé dans la journée._

_Parfois on se réveille le matin de bonne humeur, et en rentrant le soir on est totalement effondrer._

_Si je dois penser au moments de ma vie qui à été le plus dur, je vous répondrait sans hésité._

_Parce que je sais à partir de quel moment ma vie à changer..._

_Et le matin du 04 Septembre de ma rentré à ma troisième année de fac, je ne pensais pas que ma vie pourrait être plus horrible que ce qui m'était arrivé avec Voldemort et compagnie._

_J'avais eu tord._

_Terriblement tord... »_

* * *

La journée s'annonçait radieuse, et Drago marchait en compagnie de Pansy vers la fac. Ils avaient enfin repris une vie à peu près normale et ce n'était pas à en déplaire au jeune blond qui pouvait enfin vivre sa vie comme bon lui semblait. Tous avaient décidés de vivre à la moldu et s'éloigné de tous les malheurs que leurs avaient causé le monde sorcier. Ils étaient nés durant la mauvaise génération et pour l'instant ils voulaient oublier. Peut-être retourneront-ils dans le monde magique pour finir leurs vieux jours…

« D-Drago, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. »

- Qu'est-ce-que tu as...?

Depuis quelques jours il sentait que Pansy ne se sentait pas vraiment bien, et il avait eu beau lui demandé à plusieurs reprise elle n'avait osé rien dire.

« Le problème, vient de Ron...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il à celui-là ?

- Je crois que je ressens de fort sentiment à son égard. » Déclara Pansy.

Drago fut quelque peu choqué.

« Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce-qui te permet d'affirmé ça ?

- J'avais eu tellement peur de le perdre durant la bataille, que j'ai compris ce que je ressentais enfin pour lui.

- T'es pas sérieuse ! » S'exclama Drago

Pansy les larmes ayant tracé des sillons sur son visage hocha la tête, continuant de pleuré. Drago l'avait rarement vu dans cet état.

« T'es amoureuse de ce taré !

- Oui, je l'aime de tout mon cœur !

- C'est à lui, qu'il faut que tu le dises pas à moi !

- Tu ne sais pas la nouvelle ? Lui dit-elle incrédule

- Quoi ? Non ! »

Depuis que Voldemort était hors d'état de nuire, Drago n'avait plus vraiment de nouvelle du coté Sorcier de Londres. A part Pansy et Blaise, et quelques autres qui étaient avec lui à la fac il ne voyait aucun autre sorcier pour le moment. Alors non, il ne savait pas tout ce qui s'y passait.

« Ron, il, il ...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il à, cet estomac sur patte ?

- Ron sort avec Astoria. »

Drago, n'y tenant plus, explosa de rire. Impossible de voir Ronald Weasley et Astoria Greengrass ensemble ! C'était inconcevable ! Voir impossible !

« Tu rigoles j'espère ! »

Pansy pleurait encore, et dans un élan de compassion Drago, la serra dans ces bras, pour la première fois dans ce sens-là. Il voulait lui apporté du réconfort, et son soutien, avec cette étreinte fraternelle.

« Je suis sure qu'Astoria et Ron n'ont rien à faire ensemble.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- De un, Astoria, voue un amour ETERNELLE à Blaise. Je crois qu'elle ne pourrait trouver l'amour nul par ailleurs. De plus Ron ... n'est pas du tout attiré par les femmes comme Astoria.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ! Astoria, a tout d'une femme pour plaire ! Des formes bien plus que généreuse ! Des cheveux d'une beauté rares, un caractère bien trempé, elle sait s'amusé, et elle est vraiment gentille ! Et puis elle est super courageuse !

- Crois-tu que ce soit le rêve des hommes ? Voir même le rêve de Ron ?!

- Evidemment !

- Je ne dis pas qu'Astoria n'a rien pour plaire, évidemment elle en fait tourner des têtes à son passage, et c'est une personne très attachante. Cependant, elle n'est pas le rêve de tout homme. Pas le miens, et après mes conversation avec Ron, pas le sien non-plus. »

Pansy était énervé et épuisé. L'amour ça faisait si mal.

« Dans ce cas pourquoi il sort avec elle ?!

- Ca je n'en sais pas plus que toi, en plus je n'étais même pas au courant, alors tu vois... »

Pansy contre le torse musclé de Drago, sanglota. Quelqu'un qui serait apparu à ce moment-là, aurait pu les voir comme un couple dans une douce étreinte.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! »

Pansy en reconnaissant cette voix qui venait d'arrivé ce tendit. Drago écarquilla les yeux.

« Ron ?! Tu es revenu d'Allemagne ?!

- Ne change pas de sujet ! Que faites-vous !? »

Pansy se sécha discrètement les yeux, puis se retourna vers le roux, en lançant des éclairs avec ces yeux.

« Tu veux un dessin peut-être ! Ça ne se voit pas ce qu'on fait ?! Je te signale que je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre ! » S'exclama Pansy avec rage.

Ron fut touché et blessé au plus profond de son cœur. Surtout que ce soit Pansy qui lui ai parlé ainsi. Son visage devint triste...et sa voix brisé.

« Excuse-moi. Je m'en vais... »

Alors qu'il arriva un peu plus loin, il prit son téléphone portable, le coeur en miette.

« Astoria.. Ça ne marche pas !

-Ton rôle n'est pas compliqué, je ne vois pas qu'est-ce-qui ne marche pas ?

-Je crois qu'elle et Drago...sont...sont...

-Sont quoi ?

-Sont ensemble. » Dit-il enfin accablé par la fatalité.

Astoria à l'autre bout du fil explosa de rire comme si elle entendait l'absurdité la plus grande de toute sa vie.

« Non mais tu t'entends parler parfois !?

-Je ne suis pas en état de rire ! Je suis tellement sérieux que j'en aurais des rides, alors crois-moi que ce n'est pas une blague ! S'écria Ron sur les nerfs.

-Mais Ron ! Tu ne les as jamais vu c'est deux la ensemble ou quoi ?!

-Si malheureusement ! En même pas un an ils ont tissé des liens si grand.

-Il faut tout t'expliqué à toi ! Je peux t'affirmer sur la tête de mon géniteur que c'est deux-là, ne s'aiment pas de la manière dont tu le crois ! »

De son côté Pansy était encore plus brisé, contre Drago. La vie s'échappait petit-à-petit de son corps.

« Drago, j'ai besoin de toi.

- Je suis là, Pansy.

- J'ai un service à te demander.

- Lequel ?

- Sort avec moi ! » Lui demanda-t-elle déterminée.

Drago un peu choqué par cette demande, écarquilla les yeux.

« Mais Pansy...

- Je t'en prie, Drago, j'ai tellement mal !

-P-Pansy, tu sais que...

- Je connais tes sentiment...Je sais que c'est un énorme sacrifice ce que je te demande là, mais c'est la seule chose que je souhaite, et tu es le seul à pouvoir m'aider.

-Tu veux rendre Ron jaloux c'est ça ?

-Exactement. »

Drago inspira fortement. Tout ça allait mal tourner il le sentait.

« Bon eh bien intégrons nos rôle. »

Il la prit par la hanche, et commença à marcher de nouveau en direction de la faculté. Il n'était pas gêné ni rien du tout, parce que c'est comme si il tenait sa soeur dans ces bras. Il ne ressentait rien de particulier, et Pansy non-plus. Cependant il a fallut que le pire arrive...La comère de la fac, était arrivé à ce moment exact...Et elle mit sa main devant sa bouche en regardant le "couple"...

« Oooooooh faut que je me dépêche de le dire à tout le monde ! »

Et elle prit un raccourci afin d'arriver avant que le cours ne commence.

* * *

« Vous avez entendus la nouvelle ?

-Ouais je suis choquée !

-Moi aussi !

-Hey mais les filles, faut dire qu'on s'y attendait aussi ! »

Des ragots. Toujours et encore des ragots. Hermione les regarda sans rien demandé. Ne sachant même pas de quoi elles parlaient. Elle pensait à Drago... Enfin ils avaient vaincu Voldemort, et avaient retrouvé une vie normale. Pansy et Drago était du côté des "bons" durant la bataille, ayant intégré l'ordre un an avant la bataille final, et prouvant le sincérité, et ils avaient intégré la même faculté moldu que le trio. Un peu pour passer le temps...et pour s'éloigné du monde magique.

Maintenant, elle avait l'impression qu'une distance c'était créé entre Drago, Pansy, tous ces amis...et elle.

Comme si, elle était seule.

Elle ne courait plus aucun danger. Plus de Mangemort à combattre. Plus rien... Chacun s'occupait de sa petite vie. Et elle, elle se sentait seule...

Surtout par rapport à Drago.

Lui, il était souvent dans ces études...Il rêvait de devenir un grand chirurgien. Le meilleur de tous ! Elle avait toujours admiré sa détermination chez lui. Et elle savait parfaitement que quand il voulait quelque chose et qu'il s'en donnait les moyens il l'obtenait. Et elle savait parfaitement qu'il serait chirurgien, et le meilleur même ! Le meilleur neurologue que la terre n'avait jamais porté !

Elle ferma les yeux laissant la douleur l'envahir.

Drago...

Bien qu'il ne sauvait plus le monde comme il avait pu le faire avant...elle n'avait absolument pas perdu ces sentiments à son égard (elle avait commencé à éprouver de l'amour envers lui, pendant qu'il combattait à ses côtés). Pour elle il avait tout qui l'a faisait craqué mis à part sa détermination. Il avait du courage, une loyauté sans pareil, on pouvait lui faire confiance...il était beau, intelligent, sexy...il était tellement gentil...et elle l'aimait.

Elle l'aimait si fort, que même si on lui arrachait son coeur elle l'aimerait toujours autant ! Pour elle, il était toute sa vie !

« C'est pas vrai ! Je me demande comment va réagir Granger!

-Ouais elle est amoureuse de lui depuis si longtemps ! »

De quoi...? Son nom...à elle.

Ils parlaient d'elle ! Et si quelqu'un croyait qu'elle était amoureuse de quelqu'un on ne pouvait se faire des allusions qu'avec Drago ! Mais qu'est-ce-qui se passait ici merde ? Son regard fut tremblant et elle fixa toute les filles de la classe une par une, mais à chaque fois celles-ci détournaient le regard. Mais que ce passait-il vraiment ?!

Aucune réponse.

Elle ne pouvait même pas aller voir ces filles et leurs dires "Hey ! Vous parlez de moi et de Drago ? Allez raconter moi tout !" après tout elle ne pensait même pas connaitre le prénom de toutes ces filles !

Soudain Pansy arriva et elle s'assit à sa place avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle semblait si heureuse et si épanouie ! En réalité elle était pressé d'exécuté son plan. Elle avait hâte, et imaginait déjà des scénario d'un Ron jaloux qui lui avoue ces sentiment pour elle... Mais Hermione remarqua une chose, Pansy n'osait pas croiser son regard ni même regardé vers elle. Est-ce son imagination qui lui jouait des tours ? Est-elle vraiment devenue folle ? Ça en devient presque flippant ! Elle allait parler à Pansy mais, la prof venait d'arriver. D'ailleurs celle-ci en voyant la manière dont Hermione là regardait éprouva un immense sentiment de culpabilité et regretta presque son geste. Cependant elle se promit d'en parler à Hermione avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...

_« Excuse-moi, Granger. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, mais il faut que j'en aie le coeur net, il faut que je comprenne ce que Ron ressent pour moi..._ » Pensa la blonde.

Elle passa l'heure à observer Drago et Pansy. Leur comportement était normal pour quelqu'un qui voyait ça de l'extérieur mais pour Hermione ils étaient étranges. En effet aucun des deux n'osait croiser le regard de la brune.

« _Ce n'est que mon imagination..._ » Pensa-t-elle perturbée.

Elle se disait ça, mais Drago sentant le regard de la brune sur son dos, se sentit tellement mal. Parce que de un, il mentait à celle qui était une amie précieuse. Et de deux, il aimerait que JAMAIS elle ne sache le mensonge que lui-même et Pansy jouaient des rôles. Elle essaya de son côté tant bien que mal de ce concentré sur le cours. Peine perdu. C'était impossible.

« Hermione tu te dépêche...?! » La réveilla Ginny à la fin du cours.

Quoi ? L'heure était finie ? Elle se leva en fracas.

« Euh...O-Oui. »

Hermione rangea rapidement ces affaires, un mauvais pressentiment coincé dans ces entrailles. Elle suivit donc sa meilleure amie dans les couloirs de la fac moldu .Ginny s'arrête. Mais pourquoi que ce passe-t-il?

« Gin... »

* * *

_ De l'autre coté._

« Je suis tellement désolé Drago. S'excusa Pansy.

-Tu as sentit le regard d'Hermione toi aussi.

- Oui, ... j'aimerais tellement ne pas avoir à faire ça.

- Je t'aiderais et ensuite je réglerais le problème avec Granger. »

Il l'a tenait fraternellement par l'épaule, et Pansy se sentit un peu mieux. Mais le coeur brisé et la culpabilité qui la rongeait était beaucoup plus fort que l'étreinte du blond. Soudain de loin elle aperçut Ron. Son coeur (en tout cas les miettes qu'il en restait) ce serra si fort.

« C'est le moment d'en avoir le coeur net ! Plus vite je saurais, plus vite on arrêtera cette comédie ! Murmura Pansy sure d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu … Commenças Drago. »

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase, qu'elle empoigna sa cravate et qu'elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Ron bien que loin, vit toute la scène et se stoppa...figée d'horreur.

* * *

_ Du côté d'Hermione._

Soudain elle comprit. Elle comprit ce que Ginny voyait et pourquoi elle ne voulait pas la laissé passer. C'était simple à deviner non ? Les rumeurs. Son angoisse. Sa paranoïa. Prise d'une soudaine violence et d'une tristesse sans pareille, elle hurla.

« POUSSE-TOI ! »

Ginny ne bougea pas, elle avait les poings serrés, et ces yeux pleuraient. Hermione n'aimait pas ça. Pas de la compassion ! Elle avait espéré depuis toujours que ce jours-là n'arrive jamais. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il allait arriver. Elle réussit à faire bouger Ginny et elle fixa un peu plus loin les formes que formait deux corps collé, et enlacé...

_Drago et Pansy qui s'embrassaient..._

Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle était encore en train de rêver. C'est son imagination. Sa paranoïa.

« Je suis désolé, Hermione. Je... »

Mais Hermione n'entendait plus rien. Elle regardait les deux formes au loin. Ces yeux étaient embués de larmes. Personne ne pouvait la comprendre. Personne ne pouvait la sortir de sa détresse.

Personne...

« Malefoy... »

Elle fit volte-face. Elle et ses larmes. Le coeur gros.

Elle fuit.

« Hermione... » Pleura Ginny avec douleur.

Elle se sentait impuissante envers son amie. Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Drago d'en aimer une autre. Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Hermione d'aimer Drago. Elle ne pouvait pas dire à sa meilleure amie "_des autres hommes y'en a partout_".

Parce que le mal qui rongeait Hermione à ce moment était incomparable. Elle savait qu'elle devait la laissé seule pendant un moment.

Mais ce moment...lui sera fatale. Le début de tous ces chagrins...

« Hermione... » Souffla-t-elle sous le désespoir.

Hermione courait à travers Londres. Plus loin. Toujours Plus Loin...

Comme pour fuir ce cauchemars, dont elle ne pouvait s'échappé.

* * *

_ Du côté des autres._

Ron était toujours figé d'effroi. Pansy se détacha de Drago alors qu'elle avait le coeur qui battait fort en se demandant ce que Ron allait faire. Et Drago ? Lui il avait un mauvais pressentiment et en plus de ça il se sentait mal à l'aise.

« Désolé. » Murmura Pansy à l'oreille de Dray.

Il remarqua enfin Ron et il comprit. Celui-ci en voyant que le "couple" le regardait décida de s'approché. Il prit un visage impassible pour cacher sa douleur. Il arriva enfin à leur hauteur.

« Vous avez vu, Harry ? Nous devons nous entrainé, je suis venu le chercher. » Demanda-t-il en fuyant le regard de Pansy.

Pansy écarquilla les yeux. Elle venait d'embrassé Drago devant ces yeux et lui il...il...il... ! C'était ça sa réaction ?!

« Il est surement sortit de la fac. Répondit le blond/

-Bien je n'ai plus rien à faire ici alors...! »

Et il fit volte-face afin de sortir de cet enfer.

« Rooooooooooooooooon ! » S'écria Pansy pleine de désespoir.

Encore une fois il resta immobile tellement il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle l'appelle. Puis le coeur lourd tourna sa tête en trois quart vers elle.

« Je sors avec Drago ! » Lui annonça-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Comme si il avait reçu un poignard en plein coeur il fut tellement détruit...Mort même. Il retourna sa tête pour regarder en face de lui.

« _Félicitation. _» Dit-il avec aucune sincérité.

Et il s'en alla sans un autre regard pour eux. Pansa explosa en sanglot dans les bras de l'étudiant en médecine.

* * *

Hermione avait refusé de venir en cour le Lendemain, et elle n'ouvrait la porte à personne.

Pansy ne pouvait donc pas du tout lui expliqué la situation. Ginny préférait que sa meilleure amie ait le temps de mettre ces idées en place avant d'aller la voir pour lui parler de tout ça. Par contre Drago, lui culpabilisait complètement. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, et c'est sentiment pour la brune prirent le dessus, alors il préféra lui rendre visite le soir même. Alors qu'il toquait à sa porte elle ne savait pas que c'était lui, et donc elle faisait la morte. Ou plutôt elle faisait comme si elle n'était pas là, pour formuler ça de manière moins glauque.

« Granger ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant sa voix.

« Je sais que tu es là, tu peux m'ouvrir s'il te plaît. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. »

Les larmes étaient déjà tombé en cascade sur les joues de la brune, alors qu'elle se rappelait de quel manière il avait échangé un baisé plus que fougueux avec Pansy. Elle n'avait rien contre Pansy, et si elle avait réussi à avoir Drago ce n'était sûrement pas par ruse, mais parce qu'elle avait tout pour plaire. C'était simplement de sa faute à elle. Elle n'avait rien pour plaire à Drago, et elle en avait malheureusement conscience.

« Tu sais avec Pansy... » Commença-t-il.

La douleur et la colère d'entendre Drago dire ce début de phrase, la fit se levé d'un bond, et elle ouvrit la porte à la volé, les yeux remplis de colère. Drago fut même surpris de voir la porte s'être ouverte aussi vite ! Il n'avait même pas encore expliqué ce qu'il se passait avec Pansy. Hermione quant à elle fut soudain mal à l'aise. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'ouvrir cette fichue porte ?!

« Granger. »

Non qu'il ne l'appelle pas, ça lui faisait tout pleins de frissons...Elle baissa la tête, la plupart de son visage désormais rouge caché par ces cheveux.

« Entre... » Déclara-t-elle la voix rauque par le désir.

Il s'exécuta, se rendant compte de la chance qu'il ait qu'elle ait ouvert cette porte. Il regarda un peu plus comment était habillé Hermione, et il l'a trouva comme toujours sublime. Elle portait une robe noire et qui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Il rougit en contemplant les longues et belles jambes de la jeune femme.

« Malefoy … » Dit-elle d'une voix redevenu douce.

Cette fois c'est lui qui perdit toute sa tête. Elle avait prononcé son nom comme si elle l'avait gémi. Sa tenue, sa voix, elle tout entière, confiné avec lui dans une pièce pratiquement dans l'obscurité...il en était lui-même à l'étroit dans son pauvre pantalon.

« Il faut que je te parle de Pansy ! »

Il le fallait ! Pour lui c'était le moyen de ne plus se sentir tellement attiré par Hermione tout en culpabilisant de la faire croire qu'il sortait avec la blonde. Pourtant Hermione en entendant cette phrase sentit son cœur ce brisé surtout en voyant le regard tellement brillant et déterminé de Drago. Elle pouvait même y lire du désir. Est-ce par ce qu'il pensait à Pansy ?

« Drago... »

Elle avait dit son PRÉNOM ! D'une voix qui inspirait le supplice. En réalité elle ne voulait surtout pas entendre Drago parler de son bonheur avec son amie. Elle ne pourrait le supporter. D'ailleurs sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, une cascade de larme coulait déjà le long de ces joues, et elle tremblota légèrement. Drago, sentit un filet de sueur glissé le long de son échine. La façon qu'elle avait de prononcé son prénom lui faisait faire des pirouettes à ses intestins...

« Granger... » Commença Drago d'une voix teinté de plaisir.

Il s'approcha d'elle, et la pression dans l'air avait l'air beaucoup plus lourde.

« Ne pleures pas. »

Il posa ces deux mains sur le visage de la brune, et d'un mouvement de pouce essuya ces larmes. Le moment était magique. Elle agrippa le T-Shirt rouge de Drago et avec ces fins doigt le serra de toutes ces forces, et la force elle-même des choses fit qu'elle approcha tout doucement son visage du sien, et sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'embrassèrent. Hermione oublia le fait qu'il sortait avec Pansy. Drago, lui pensait que Pansy avait finalement réussi à s'expliquer avec Hermione, et qu'elle savait désormais tout. Mais il se trompait. Hermione elle était au fond d'elle désemparé et complètement emporté par son désir. Il fallait qu'ils le fassent sinon, elle se sentirait vide pour toujours.

« Fais-moi l'amour, s'il te plaît. » Murmura la jeune femme.

Il écarquilla les yeux, se demandant si il avait rêvé.

« Q-Quoi ? Granger, je...

- Je sais que tu n'en a certainement pas envie mais, je ne te force pas. J'en ai juste besoin...

- Besoin ?

- Tu m'es vitale ! »

Drago cru que son cœur allait exploser ! Elle l'aimait ?

« Tu en as vraiment envie. Demanda-t-il doucement.

-Oui.

- Si à un moment donné tu as envie d'arrêter dis le m...

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça n'arriveras pas.

- Je ne voudrais pas prendre ta vi...

- Tu ne l'as prend pas, je te l'offre. »

Si quelqu'un demandait à Drago comment il se sentait en ce moment présent, il répondrait, que c'est l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Il effleura sensuellement ses lèvres de sa langue, lui demandant la permission d'entrer. Elle ouvrit lentement la bouche et leurs langues commencèrent doucement à se chercher, à se caresser. Puis la passion l'emporta et elles entamèrent un langoureux ballet. Il la serra plus fortement contre lui, sentant les courbes délicieuses de son corps qui le rendait fou. Elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux, tandis que l'autre glissait le long de son dos. Il frissonna de plaisir lorsqu'elle la referma sur l'une de ses fesses. Il sentait le monstre en lui reprendre vie après quelques semaines de tristesse. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas continuer, mais sa raison était aux abonnés absents comme on le disait si bien. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était profiter de ce dernier moment avec elle. Elle lui mordilla sensuellement les lèvres, tandis qu'il laissait glisser sa main le long de sa jambe qu'il agrippa au genou. Puis il la remonta au niveau de ses reins et elle s'accrocha à son cou pour ne pas tomber. Doucement il remonta sa main et la glissa avec audace sous sa robe, et ensuite il se mit à caresser sa cuisse nue. Elle poussa un petit gémissement et l'embrassa passionnément. Puis elle l'attira vers le lit et il se laissa faire. Hermione le regarda faire en souriant, puis elle l'allongea sur le lit et vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses hanches. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser tout en glissant les mains sous son tee-shirt. Il frissonna quand il les sentis caresser son torse. Elle finit par le lui retirer et il l'a fit basculer sous lui, se demandant vaguement jusqu'où elle comptait aller dans ce câlin. Mais il ne se posait pas plus de question et profitait de ce qu'elle voulait bien lui donner. Il posa des baisers dans son cou puis mordilla le lobe de son oreille tout en laissant ses mains se balader partout sur son corps, se délectant des soupires qu'elle laissait échapper. Puis il glissa ses mains dans son dos et commença à baisser la fermeture éclair de sa robe. Il la regarda dans les yeux pour être certain qu'elle soit d'accord et elle lui sourit. Il la lui enleva et elle apparut en sous-vêtement de dentelle rouge et noir. Il retint sa respiration et sentit un violent désir envahir son bas ventre. Il aurait voulu lui parler mais il avait la gorge noué par l'émotion. L'expression de son visage devait parler pour lui car elle parut satisfaite. Elle repassa au dessus de lui et lui enleva son pantalon, le laissant en boxer noir. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir car elle ne pouvait ignorer la réaction de son corps face à elle. Elle s'installa de nouveau sur ses hanches, les joues un peu roses, et il poussa un gémissement en sentant ses fesses se presser contre sa virilité. Mais vu le regard malicieux et plein de défit qu'elle posait sur lui, il savait qu'elle le faisait exprès. Il ne put que sourire reconnaissant bien là son caractère espiègle et joueur que pas beaucoup de gens connaissait. Ensuite elle décrocha lentement son soutien-gorge tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il contempla sa poitrine fièrement dressée, puis la fit de nouveau basculer sous lui. Il caressa doucement ses seins. Elle n'en avait ni trop ni trop peu et elle lui plaisait infiniment. Il posa des baisers sur l'un tout en caressant l'autre de sa main. Puis il mordilla avec délicatesse son mamelon et le pris dans sa bouche, le caressant de sa langue. Hermione se mit à gémir de plaisir sous cette délicieuse torture. Ensuite il continua à déposer des baisers le long de son ventre, titillant son nombril de sa langue. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre mais se laissait guider par son instinct. En arrivant à la limite de sa culotte, il l'a regarda à nouveau pour qu'elle lui donne la permission d'aller plus loin. Elle le regarda, les yeux plein de désir, et hocha la tête. Sentant le monstre en lui rugir de triomphe, il la lui enleva doucement. En contemplant la toison brune entre ses cuisses, il sentit son désir atteindre un autre niveau. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait pouvoir se contrôler. Elle le regardait les joues rouges, l'air intimider. Il la rassura.

« Tu es magnifique ! »

Elle sourit, heureuse et repassa au-dessus de lui et lui enleva son boxer. A son air déterminé, il comprit qu'elle voulait aller jusqu'au bout. Il se sentit un peu nerveux. Elle dut s'en apercevoir car elle l'embrassa tendrement avec un doux sourire. Puis lentement elle déposa des baisers dans son cou, puis sur son torse, son ventre. Plus Drago la sentait se rapprocher de sa virilité et plus il tremblait de plaisir et d'impatience, se demandant si elle oserait...Quand il sentit ses lèvres chaudes se poser sur son pénis, il ferma les yeux et frissonna violemment tout en poussant un gémissement de plaisir. Puis il hoqueta quand elle le prit dans sa bouche, tout en le caressant de ses douces mains. Il se sentit défaillir. Il n'avait jamais rien ressentit de pareil auparavant. C'était mieux encore que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer quand ses hormones le tourmentaient. Mais il ne la laissa pas faire très longtemps, car il ne voulait pas venir sans partager cette sensation avec elle pour leur première fois. Il la repoussa donc doucement sous lui et il l'embrassa sensuellement, profondément, tout en glissant tendrement une main jusqu'à sa douce toison humide du désir qu'elle lui portait, et il caressa son clitoris. Elle commença à pousser des petits cris de plaisir, et quand il glissa un doigt en elle, elle se cambra contre lui. Au bout d'un moment elle resserra ses bras autour de lui et l'incita à s'allonger sur elle. Fou de désir, il s'allongea entre ses jambes.

« Tu es sûre? Demanda le blond tendrement.

-Oui Drago, j'en suis certaine. Je te veux maintenant. » Déclara la jeune femme avec envie.

Il tâtonna un petit peu, ce qui leur provoqua un petit fou rire. Puis trouvant enfin sa place, il se glissa lentement en elle. Elle se crispa un moment et il s'arrêta de bouger le temps que la douleur s'apaise. Puis quand elle se détendit, il commença à aller et venir. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, tellement la sensation d'être en elle l'enivrait. Le plaisir qu'il ressentait à la posséder enfin était si violent qu'il se sentait perdre pied. Mais il voulait par dessus tout partager son plaisir avec sa Hermione, l'amour de sa vie, alors il prenait sur lui et se concentrait sur son plaisir à elle. Mais les puissants gémissements qu'elle poussait ne l'aidèrent pas à garder le contrôle. Il n'avait pas conscience qu'il poussait lui même des grognements et des gémissements qui la rendait folle de plaisir. Il la possédait de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort et elle aimait ça. Les petits cris qu'elle commençait à pousser le lui prouvait. Quand elle noua ses jambes autour de ses reins, il su qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, la sensation de plaisir étant accentuée. Mais heureusement, il sentit les muscles de son vagin se contracter autour de lui tendit qu'elle poussait un long cri rauque et il se laissa aller. Il lui donna quelque puissant coup de rein supplémentaire et laissa son plaisir exploser en elle. Il ne put retenir son cri de jouissance, et après quelques secondes où il se sentit atteindre le paradis des sens, il s'effondra sur elle. Quand il reprit doucement pied avec la réalité, il se rendit compte qu'il l'écrasait. Il voulu se déplacer mais elle le retenu en resserrant ses bras autour de lui. Il lui posa de tendre baiser sur le cou, puis l'embrassa amoureusement sur les lèvres. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du aller aussi loin avec elle, mais il ne regrettait rien. Il se retira délicatement de son corps, puis s'allongea à côté d'elle. Elle se blottit contre lui et glissa tendrement une main dans ses cheveux. Ses yeux brillaient comme jamais auparavant.

« Merci. »

Mais pourquoi le remerciait-elle ? Il l'aimait comme un fou, et venait de vivre la plus belle expérience de sa vie. Il se sentait si complet avec elle. Puis il sentit une sensation de mouillé contre son torse. Alors qu'il baissait la tête contre elle, il remarqua qu'elle pleurait.

« Granger ?

- Ce n'est rien. »

Elle essuya précipitamment ces larmes, et puis se releva gêné, et remis sa robe même avec rien dessous, rien que pour ne plus sentir son regard sur elle. Elle ne regrettait pas ce qui venait de ce passé au contraire, cependant elle s'en voulait. D'une certaine manière elle avait incité Drago à tromper Pansy.

« Je suis horrible, ne me regarde pas comme ça. »

Il se leva à son tour, et eu la décence d'enfilé son boxer, pour ne pas la gêner d'avantage.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ? Tu es magnifique !

- A cause de moi tu viens de tromper Pansy ! Si je ne suis pas horrible, qu'est-ce-que JE suis ?! »

Elle venait d'explosé. Et Drago recula dans un mouvement d'incompréhension. Elle pensait encore qu'il sortait avec Pansy ?!

« Ne racontes pas n'importe quoi, tu n'as rien fais du tout !

- Ne me sors pas de salade en me disant, que tu en avais envie et tout le blabla, je ne pourrais jamais me regarder dans un miroir de nouveau ! »

Alors qu'elle lui envoyait un regard désemparé, il s'approcha d'elle et alors qu'il l'avait à peine effleuré, elle recula.

« Non, plus jamais ! »

Drago se figea.

« Quoi mais pourquoi ?

- Tu ferais mieux de partir. Prend tes vêtement et vas-t-en.

- Granger...Je...

- Ne t'en fais rien je ne dirais rien à Pansy !

- Tu ne comprends rien ! S'exclama le blond en colère.

- Au contraire ! Tu devrais prendre tes vêtements et t'en aller !

- Je ne m'en irais pas ! On doit parler !

- Je n'ai rien à te dire !

- Et moi j'ai des tas de choses à te raconter ! »

D'un mouvement rageur et désespérée, elle ajusta sa robe et couru jusqu'à la sortie. Elle enfila ces ballerines noire, et couru en dehors de la maison. Drago voulu la rattrapé mais il se rappela qu'il était toujours en boxer. Alors qu'il avait revêtu ces vêtement à la hâte, elle avait déjà disparu je ne sais où.

« ET MERDE ! »

Il passa une main dans ces cheveux et partis à sa recherche.

* * *

Drago n'avait jamais rattrapé Hermione ce jour-là. Et elle avait flâné dans les rues toute la journée, en remerciant le fait qu'aucune brise n'avait soulevé sa robe ! Quand elle rentra chez elle le soir très tard, elle voulut se faire à manger, bien que dépité, elle voulait se tourné vers la nourriture. Cependant elle n'arrivait même plus à manger comme il le fallait. Elle alla donc s'endormir avec une mauvaise sensation...

Quelques jours étaient passés et Hermione n'était toujours pas retourné en cour. C'était désormais les petites vacances de Novembre, et elle avait donc ces deux semaines de libre à la maison. Mais depuis quelques jours elle se sentait si nauséeuse. Elle ne se souvenait pas être tombée malade un jour, et elle réfléchis à ce qui aurait pu causer cet état...Et là elle se sentit très mal, et blêmit d'un coup.

« Oh non ! »

Elle accouru à la pharmacie.

« Un test de grossesse s'il vous plaît. Demanda-t-elle essoufflée.

- N'êtes-vous pas jeunes pour ça ? Dit la vieille pharmacienne sceptique.

- Ce n'est pas pour moi ! Vous pouvez m'en donner un, maintenant ! Ou plutôt trois ! » Explosa Hermione.

La pharmacienne la regarda d'un air suspicieux, puis elle lui en vendit trois. Hermione en rentrant chez elle, présentait que ce jour-là, quelque chose avait changé. Elle aurait très bien pu ne pas faire ces test de grossesse elle connaissait le résultat. Pourtant elle les fit. Les trois.

« Mince, Mince, Mince... »

Elle paniquait vraiment beaucoup. Et son corps tremblait à cause du stress. Elle expira encore une fois et regarda le test de grossesse.

« Encore rien ! Ça en mets du temps ! »

Elle le reposa, fit un tour dans sa salle de bain pas si grande que çà et là elle vu que son test clignotait d'une manière bizarre.

« Qu'est-ce-que... »

Dans des gestes maladroits elle prit son troisième test de grossesse qu'elle avait fait pour être sûr que les deux autres était bon.

« Je suis... »

Elle posa le test avec des gestes encore plus tremblant.

« Je suis vraiment enceinte. »

Des larmes perlaient au coin de ces yeux à cause de l'émotion. Maintenant restait plus qu'à savoir si elle était heureuse ou triste d'une tel chose...

Comment allait-elle faire désormais.

Elle avait su à ce moment-là que rien ne serait facile. Ni pour elle. Ni pour lui. Ni pour personne.

Et elle n'a vraiment pas eu tords...

* * *

Hermione était enfin revenu en cour, à la rentrée. Cependant elle évitait totalement Drago. Elle n'osait pas parler avec Pansy, qui elle d'ailleurs ne savait pas comment parler avec elle, après ce que Drago lui avait avoué...

** Flash-Back :**

_Soir où Drago avait fait l'amour avec Hermione._

« Alors tu as réussi à lui parler. »

Les deux jeunes gens vivaient en collocation le temps de chacun trouver un habitat descend.

Mais Drago, la contourna et entra dans sa chambre en silence, le visage pâle. Pansy s'attendait au pire. Elle le suivit, et quand elle entra dans la chambre elle le vit allongé sur son lit regardant le plafond.

« Drago ?! »

Il ne répondit évidemment pas.

« DRAGO ! »

Elle avait hurlé son prénom accompagné d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Son geste avait été calculé par la blonde, et Drago se retrouva plié en deux.

« Comment elle peut croire que je sors avec une fille comme toi ! »

**BAM !**

Coup de poing au visage cette fois.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu insinue ?! HEIN ?!

- Que t'es trop violente pour moi ! »

Ravalant sa réplique acerbe, Pansy s'assit à côté de Drago sur son lit.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Drago eu de nouveau le regard dans le vide. Il avait l'impression que ce qui c'était passé avait été un rêve. Quelque chose que son subconscient aurait inventé plutôt qu'autre chose.

« Elle croit toujours qu'on sort ensemble ...

- Merde elle n'a toujours pas ouvert sa porte !

- Oh que si elle l'a ouverte ... »

Pansy le dévisagea.

« Quoi ?

- Elle a ouvert sa porte ! Je l'ai vu et ... »

Pansy eu le ventre noué. Elle sentait que quelque chose c'était passé.

« Raconte-moi tout. »

Il se mit à tout raconté, sans trop de détails non-plus ! Ils ont quand même droit à une intimité...

« Et maintenant elle croit que je t'ai trompé, elle s'en veut, et elle a disparu je ne sais pas où. »

Pansy avait été choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, et elle ne savait comment réagir. Après avoir réconforté Drago, elle se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Non mais vraiment ! Où est-ce-que mes caprices nous ont tous menée ?!

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Pansy. J'aurais dû lui expliqué d'abord.

-Drago, tu ferais bien mieux de ne pas lui en parler...

- Quoi ?! Comment ça !

- On fera une scène de ménage en cour, et tout le monde saura enfin qu'on a cassé. Pas besoin de lui expliquer tout ce qui est arrivé, elle prendra sa comme une excuse...

- Tu es sure ? Et si elle ne vient plus jamais me parler.

- Ne sois pas débile ! Ne comprends tu pas qu'elle t'aime ?!

-Tu crois ?!

- Nan mais t'es vraiment aveugle ma parole ! » Soupira la blonde.

** Fin du Flash-Back.**

Hermione avait aussi affirmé à Ginny qu'elle allait mieux, et qu'elle était contente pour ces amis. Mais en réalité elle était submergé par le chagrin, la culpabilité d'avoir trahie Pansy, et surtout elle ne savait toujours pas comment prendre la nouvelle du fait d'avoir un enfant...Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle était heureuse de pouvoir porté l'enfant de l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais ce qu'elle savait aussi c'est qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il soit content lui aussi...

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle les enfants ! »

Tous les élèves dévisagèrent leur prof déjanté. Des enfants ? Eux ?

« Le projet restaurant a finalement été accepté ! »

Tous les élèves se décrispèrent, et hurlèrent de joie. Effectivement il y'a plusieurs mois ils avaient tous demandé à pouvoir mangé au restaurant avant la fin de l'année financé par une association de la fac, et ça avait été accepté ! Hermione eu un légers sourire en pensant que son appétit qui avait été multiplié par 4 pourrait être rassasié...

_- Le lendemain._

« Alors c'est bien sur un restaurant à volonté. Chacun payant 13 livres mange tant qu'il voudra. »

Les anciens membres de l'ordre avait réservé une table pour eux tous. Bien sur le premier a sauté sur le buffet fut Ron. Les autres le suivirent en riant. L'atmosphère n'était pas lourd, même si Hermione et Drago, ainsi que Ron et Pansy, se trouvait à proximité. Au contraire chacun voulait profiter de cette journée afin de décompresser. Chacun enfin servit avec des assiettes qui était carrément remplis à ras bord (c'était plus une pyramide du coté de Ron mais bon ...) ils rirent et commencèrent à manger. Hermione commença par prendre sa fourchette et lorsqu'elle sentit l'odeur de son assiette, elle se sentit encore une fois nauséeuse.

« _Oh non pas maintenant..._ » Pensa-t-elle.

Elle voulut faire comme si de rien n'était, mais les nausées étaient trop fortes, et de ce fait elle fut obligé de ce levé sous le regard incompréhensible de tous.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle à, à votre avis ?

- Oh Herm' ! Je vais la suivre. » Indiqua Ginny.

Cependant ce fut Drago qui se leva, croisant le regard de Pansy il comprit qu'elle pensait malheureusement à la même chose, et tout le monde le regarda à leurs tours.

« Drago ? Qu'est-ce-que tu as ?! Demanda Ginny perplexe.

- Je vais aller parler avec Granger.

- Quoi !? Mais je crois qu'elle est allée dans les toilettes des filles !

- J'attendrais qu'elle en sorte. »

Et sans demandé son avis à personne, le visage pale, il se dirigea vers les toilettes pour femme.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir vidé ces tripes dans ces toilettes depuis les dix dernières minutes, elle avait des vertiges, et elle sentait son cœur un peu plus se serrer qu'avant. Alors qu'elle se releva tant bien que mal, après avoir fait ami-ami avec la cuvette des toilettes, elle se retourna et se cogna contre un corps très musclé, qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre milles.

« Malefoy ?

-Granger je t'attendais en dehors des toilettes mais je commençais à m'inquiéter. »

Hermione baissa la tête confuse, et gênée.

« Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire, je vais très bien. »

Et elle le contourna afin de ce lavé les mains et le visage.

« Je sais que ça ne va pas.

- N'importe quoi, je suis en pleine formes !

- Tu nous avais dit un jour, que JAMAIS tu n'étais tombé malade. Tu as des défenses immunitaires en béton !

- J'ai sûrement eu un défaut de mémoire, et puis il y'a un début à tout... »

Elle essaya de s'esquiver en se dirigeant vers la sortis, cependant il fut plus rapide qu'elle et la plaqua au mur, son visage très proche du sien.

« Tu as évité une discussion très sérieuse entre toi et moi, mais là je sens que c'est urgent, alors tu n'iras nul part sans avoir répondu à ma question ! »

Hermione ne répondit rien et elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix de toute façon. Alors il planta son regard dans le siens et elle trembla légèrement se rappelant du moment intime qu'ils avaient partagé.

« Es-tu enceinte Granger ? »

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Alors votre avis. Hermione enceinte ou pas enceinte ? Et maintenant vous comprenez un peu mieux le début des choses, mais pas encore tout, parce que tout reste à empirer. **

**Mais vous saurez tout ça, durant...le prochain chapitre.**

**Review ?**


	5. Chapitre 05

_Un_mensonge_souvent_n'est_qu'une_vérité_qui_se_tro mpe_de_date._Et_cela_peut_se_dire_aussi_bien__

_de_la_science_que_de_l'amour._

_**E**__tienne __**R**__ey_

* * *

_~~Parce que parfois la vie est trop dur. (8)_

* * *

_Note de l'auteur : Certain ne l'avait pas encore compris, donc je le répète. Ceci est la suite de l'énorme flash-back commencé a partir du début du chapitre précedent. Je sais il est tellement long qu'on se rend même pas compte que c'est un Flash-back hein -_-'._

_Ah et on est à deux chapitres de la fin, c'est passé super viiiiite ! ça me rend déjà triste moi Vous aurez enfin le fin mot de l'histoire :p_

_Je sais que certain sont embrouillé donc si vous avez des question n'hésitez pas._

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

**La vérité au grand jour.**

* * *

« Es-tu enceinte Granger ? »

Elle eut un léger mouvement de recul.

« Q-Quoi ? Non...

- Tu as hésité.

- J-je ... non !

- Hermione... »

Il l'obligea à la regardé dans les yeux, comme si il pouvait y lire la vérité, et cela la mise très mal à l'aise.

« ...dis-moi la vérité.

- Je dis la vérité.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Je dis la vérité !

- Alors pourquoi as-tu hésité avant de répondre ?

- J'ai juste été surprise par ta question.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agit que de ça.

- N-Nous...(rougit) l'avons fait qu'une seule fois.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi, que nous nous ne sommes pas protégé.

- Ce n'était qu'une fois. Répliqua-t-elle agacée.

- Tu sais très bien qu'une fois suffit !

- Eh bien tu vois tu devrais être soulagé, parce que l'erreur que tu as commise n'aura aucune répercussion.

- U-une erreur...Se figea le blond.

- Eh bien oui, tu es avec Pansy, et toi et moi on c'est vraiment mal conduit. On n'aurait jamais dû faire ça.

- Tu regrettes ?! Demanda-t-il la voix dure.

- Q-Quoi ?

- Est ce que tu regrettes d'avoir couché avec moi ce jour-là ! S'énerva-t-il.

- Mais qu'est-ce-que...

- Granger ! Dis-moi ! Tu regrettes ?

- Non...Mais c'est mal ! Je devrais regretter ! Hurla-t-elle gênée.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais ?

- C'était immoral de faire ça !

- Pourquoi parce que maintenant tu es enceinte ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi tu ne le dis pas ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Pourquoi tu ne le dis pas clairement ? Dis-le.

- De quoi ?!

- Dis la phrase ! Pourquoi ça te gêne autant ?!

- Et toi pourquoi crois-tu que je mens ?!

- Parce que je sens que tu es enceinte...

- Et tu crois que c'est une histoire d'instinct ! C'est loin d'être le cas, crois-moi !

- Alors dis-le !

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ca serai comme répondre aux moindres de tes désirs !

- Non mais c'est quoi cette excuse ! Avoue-le c'est tout !

- Je n'ai rien a avoué !

- Donc tu confirmes le fait que tu es enceinte !

- Non !

- Mais c'est pourtant ce que tu fais !

- Malefoy, arrête !

- Et toi arrête de te mentir !

- Je ne mens pas !

- Alors assume, et dis-le !

- Mais dire quoi ?

- Que tu es enceinte...arrête de nié !

-Cette discutions ne nous mène nul part.

- Évidemment puisque que tu refuses d'avoué ce que tu vois juste sous ton nez !

- Il n'y a rien à voir.

- Et moi je te dis que si !

- On tourne en rond.

- Si tu avouais que tu es enceinte, alors on n'aurait pas cette discutions.

- Et toi si tu arrêtais d'insister de cette manière on ne l'aurait pas non-plus.

- Tu marques un point, mais j'en ai beaucoup plus que toi.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Des preuves que tu es enceinte !

- Il n'y en a pas.

- Preuve numéros 1 : Juste après il y 'avait les vacances et tu avais déjà raté une semaine de cour, donc tu as eu tout le temps d'aller vérifié.

- Cette preuve est stupide.

- Ensuite tu as des vertiges et des nausées, ce qui ne t'arrive jamais étant donné tes défenses immunitaire !

- Je t'ai déjà dit que...

- Preuve numéro 3 : Tes seins ont encore plus grossis.

- Q-quoi mais je te permets pas ! Rougit-elle

- Preuve numéro 4 ...

Il caressa doucement le sein droit de la princesse.

- Aie !

- ...ils sont devenu douloureux.

- J'approche de ma semaine...

- Preuve numéro 5 : Tu es d'une humeur maussade.

- Ca n'a aucun rapport !

- Donc j'en conclu que...

- JE NE SUIS PAS ENCEINTE ! Cria-t-elle très énervée.

Elle était essoufflée et énervé. Ce dialogue l'avait épuisé. Quand Drago s'y mettait il pouvait très bien faire chier la personne la plus calme du monde.

- Mets-le toi bien dans le crane ! Et arrête de me prendre la tête !

Et d'une humeur encore plus maussade et énervé, elle tourna les talons à la vitesse de l'éclair et s'en alla retrouver le reste de la bande qui était en train de manger avec appétit. Drago soupira, et après avoir passé une main avec nervosité dans ces cheveux, traina des pieds et rejoignit la table, faisant comme si de rien n'était.

Malheureusement pour lui, le blond ne put lui reparlé ce jour-là. Le soir même, il l'avait appelé plusieurs fois, mais elle filtrait tous ces appels. Il était totalement perdu, et en avait plus qu'assez de toute cette situation.

* * *

2 semaine était passé. Le ventre d'Hermione c'était arrondi et elle avait tellement peur d'éveillé les soupçons qu'elle avait acheté une gaine afin d'aplatir ces formes. Elle savait que c'était mal, mais pourtant elle ne dit rien, parce qu'elle savait aussi que certaine chose était obligé de ce passé. Il fallait bien qu'elle cache pendant un moment cet être la qui grandissait en elle. Elle ne reniait pas son enfant. Seulement elle ne se sentait pas prête à le révélé aux autres pour le moment. C'était trop tôt.

Elle n'était toujours pas partie voir un médecin et ça c'était vraiment vraiment mal. Mais même pour ça elle ne se sentait pas prête...

Elle avait de plus en plus faim. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que les symptôme de femme enceinte venait aussi vite. C'était comme irréel.

Elle ouvrit tous les placards, et ils étaient tous aussi vide les uns que les autres.

« Bon, eh bien je crois bien que c'est l'heure de faire les courses. »

Elle sortit alors après s'être chaudement habillé. Rapidement une pluie forte ce mis à tomber. C'était assez mauvais. Elle finirait par tombé malade à ce rythme. Le soleil c'était couché depuis un moment, et les étoiles et la nuit était seule compagne de la brune avec la lune. Elle marchait lentement vers le supermarché le plus proche.

« Granger ! »

Elle se retourna en écarquillant les yeux. Non ! Elle l'avait fui pendant ces deux dernières semaines avec succès, et voilà qu'il revenait au galop. Il courut vers sa direction. Effrayé elle traversa sans faire attention.

Erreur fatal.

La pluie n'aidant pas les automobilistes ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de traversé à la va vite de cette façon.

Un klaxon.

Un hurlement.

Un bruit sourd.

Plus rien.

« HERMIONE ! » Hurla Drago.

Mut d'une force qu'il ne lui connaissait même pas il s'approcha de la voiture qui était arrêté en biais, et de la silhouette de sa bien-aimée qui était au sol. Le pare-brise de la voiture était bien brisé, et le conducteur sorti de la voiture sous le choc en tremblant.

« Oh mon dieu ! Murmura le conducteur

- Non, Hermione... »

Il se mit à genou et tamponna le corps couvert de sang de la brune contre lui.

« Hermione, s'il te plait !

- C-Comment va-t-elle ? S'enquit le conducteur.

- TRÈS MAL ! APPELEZ DONC UNE AMBULANCE ! » S'écria Drago avec fureur.

Le conducteur hocha la tête et partis cherché son téléphone portable qui se trouvait dans sa voiture. Il appela l'hôpital en panique. Hermione avait le regard vitreux, et elle sentait ce liquide si chaud et gluant, qui coulait très vite. Une seule chose résonnait dans son esprit. Une seule crainte.

« D-Drago...mon...

- Chuuut...ne t'épuise pas. Je suis là...

- Mon bébé... » Sanglota-t-elle

Drago resta figé. Que venait-elle de dire ?!

« Quoi ?

- Mon bébé. J'ai peur pour ...mon bébé...Pleura Hermione

- Tu es donc enceinte. »

Elle ne répondit rien, mais cette question était rhétorique et elle le savait.

« Notre bébé ?

- J'ai f-froid...Murmura-t-elle en perdant de plus en plus conscience.

-HERMIONE RESTE ÉVEILLER !

-D-rago, je ... je suis désolé... »

Elle s'évanouit rapidement, et des larmes de rage apparurent dans les prunelles du jeune blond. Il était en colère parce que c'était à cause de lui qu'elle avait traversé de cette façon. Il était en colère parce que c'était à cause de ces cachoterie a lui qu'elle lui avait caché l'existence de leur enfant, et maintenant il était en colère parce qu'il risquait de perdre les deux êtres les plus important pour lui et il ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher cela. Bientôt une lumière bleu et rouge illumina les rues mouillé de Londres, et éclairèrent le visage blafard d'Hermione Granger qui fut ramené d'urgence à l'hôpital. Elle était suivit de prêt de Drago Malefoy qui était totalement détruit.

Un mal de crane.

Un bruit assourdissant.

Une lumière si blanche et si pur.

Le coeur lourd.

Un mauvais pressentiment.

Elle se leva d'un coup en panique. Son électrocardiogramme s'accéléra très rapidement. Cela alerta une infirmière qui passait juste à côté et qui prit grand soin de bipé l'un des médecins qui avait pris en charge cette jeune femme.

Elle arracha toute les perfusions une par une.

« Mademoiselle que faites-vous ?! S'étonna une infirmière.

- Je ne peux pas resté ici !

- Mais qu'est-ce-que vous racontez ?! Restez tranquille !

- Il faut que je sache ! Mon bébé ! Mon bébé comment va-t-il ?! »

Le visage de l'infirmière pâli d'un coup. Et Hermione le prit comme un mauvais présage et elle se déchaina comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses, enlevant encore plus vite les fils qui l'entourait.

« Non mademoiselle ! »

Hermione n'entendait rien. Elle était devenue folle. Son enfant, son bébé ! Il était si petit ! Il ne méritait pas qu'une telle chose arrive.

« Granger qu'est-ce-que tu... »

Elle leva deux grands yeux marron apeurée vers l'homme qui venait d'entré un café à la main, visiblement resté toute la nuit pour elle.

« Malefoy. »

Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux rapidement. Elle lui avait tout avoué. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle était enceinte. Il posa le café sur la table de chevet de la jeune femme, et mis ces mains sur ces deux épaules dans un geste rassurant. Il l'a regarda dans les yeux d'un air calme et serein.

« C'est bon tout vas bien maintenant.

- M-Mais, mon...bébé...

- Allonge-toi Granger.

- Je veux savoir comment il va. Dit-elle en pleurant. »

Le coeur de Drago se brisa quelque peu quand il vit sa douce brisé de cette façon. Mais il essaya de lui envoyer le plus d'onde rassurante qu'il le pouvait. Il murmura calmement :

« On ne sait pas encore comment il va, le médecin à fait un bilan et va ramener les tests.

- A-Alors peut-être qu'il va bien ?

- J'en suis convaincu. Maintenant allonge toi. »

Elle l'écouta docilement sous les soupirs soulagés de la pauvre infirmière.

« Avez-vous prévenu le médecin ? Demanda Drago à l'infirmière en se tournant vers elle.

- Oui il ne va pas tardé. »

Hermione qui c'était enfin calmé sentit enfin la douleur au niveau de ses côtes et au niveau du crane ou elle remarqua le bandage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je t'ais interpelé dans la rue, tu as pris peur et traversé sans faire attention. Une voiture est arrivée à ce moment-là, et a freiné trop tard.

- Elle m'a percuté.

- Le conducteur est traumatisé, et n'a pas arrêté de s'excusé. Il est actuellement en train de parler avec la psychologue de l'hôpital.

- Oh...je devrais allée m'excusé auprès de lui. C'est moi qui ai mal agis.

- Pas maintenant, tu dois te reposer.

- M-Mais...

- Pour une fois dans ta vie arrête de pensé aux autres, et pense à toi ! »

Son ton était légèrement dur. Mais franchement il aimerait qu'elle prenne un peu plus soin d'elle.

« Je suis désolé, Malefoy. Pleura-t-elle.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuse ?

- Je suis quelqu'un de mauvaise. Je t'ai caché ma grossesse alors que tu étais en droit de savoir. Mais en même temps je ne savais pas comment faire puisque tu es en couple avec Pansy.

- C'est vrai que tu aurais dû me faire confiance et me le dire. Mais que comptais-tu faire de cet enfant ? Tu n'allais quand même pas...

- N-Non ! J'aime déjà cet enfant, et je comptais l'élevé seule.

- Mais voyons, pourquoi seule ?!

- Mais parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il devienne un fardeau pour son père !

- Tu crois que je regrette ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là ?!

- O-Oui... » Répondit-elle le regard tremblant.

Il l'obligea a le regardé dans les yeux et ainsi chose faite elle pouvait lire dans ses iris quelque chose d'aussi fort que de l'amour...à moins que c'était de l'amour ?

« Granger, cette fois-là, c'était la première fois pour moi, mais aussi la meilleure fois ! Je ne rêve même pas de faire l'amour avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- M-Mais pourtant...Dit-elle complètement perdue

- Pour Pansy c'est une longue histoire mais nous ne sommes pas vraiment...

- Comment c'est possible, je vous ai vu vous embrassé !

- Je t'ai dit que c'était une longue histoire.

- Tu auras tout le temps de tout me raconté.

- Je n'y manquerais pas, surtout que maintenant ce qui compte pour moi c'est de passé le plus de temps possible avec toi.

-Malefoy… »

Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille en dégageant un peu ses cheveux, et son haleine chaude et enivrante vint l'enrobé toute entière.

« Je préfère quand tu dis Drago...

-Drago…Répéta-t-elle troublée. »

L'atmosphère était propice à une déclaration. Cependant un raclement de gorge ce fit entendre.

« Docteur ! S'exclama Drago en s'éloignant de la brune. »

Les craintes d'Hermione revinrent au galop ! Son mauvais pressentiment était carrément double.

« Bonjour Miss Granger.

- Bonjour Docteur.

- Laissez-moi vous examiner.

- Bien. »

Il regarda ses tensions, et tous pleins de truc qu'Hermione ne comprenait pas. Il l'examina rapidement puis lui fit un sourire éblouissant.

« Vos constantes sont stable.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle ?

- Ca veut dire que tu vas bien. Expliqua Drago

- Futur étude de médecine ? S'intéressa le médecin au blond.

- C'est prévu.

- J'espère qu'on pourra travailler ensemble.

- Moi de même. (Inquiet) Hermione va bien, mais quand est-il du bébé ? »

Hermione sursauta, de une parce que Drago l'avait appelé par son prénom, deuxièmement parce que le visage du médecin se transforma en "_je vais vous dire quelque chose qui va vous choqué_" et ça ça ne lui plaisait vraiment pas.

« Qu'est-ce-qui ce passe ?!

- C'est que j'ai été choqué quand j'ai entendu votre compagnon parler de bébé a votre arrivé.

- Comment ça ?

-Miss Granger, avez-vous déjà entendu parler de Grossesse Nerveuse ? »

Les larmes roulèrent sur les joues de la rousse à une vitesse éclair.

« N-Ne me dites pas que...

- Vous avez vous même inventé vos symptôme !

- Mais les tests ! Ils étaient tous positifs !

- Lors de la grossesse nerveuse, le corps libère une hormone spéciale qui fait qu'on a tous les symptômes d'une femme enceinte, mais en plus de ça, cette hormone peut réussir à tromper le test de grossesse.

- M-Mais ! J'étais sure que j'étais...! Peut-être que je l'ai perdu et ...

- Non j'ai tout vérifié... »

Hermione baissa la tête et eu des sanglots si fort que son corps fut secoué de spasme très violant. Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'elle était heureuse quelque chose venait arracher son bonheur à elle ?

« Je suis désolé... » Dit le médecin d'un ton solennel

Et il s'en alla. Drago était resté figé et ses bras étaient ballants le long de son corps. Hermione tourna la tête vers lui totalement détruite. Elle s'en voulait tellement.

« D-D-Drag-o ... je suis désolé.

- ...

- Je suis tellement désolé. Désolé. Désolé...!

- ... »

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Alors elle n'était pas enceinte. Il n'avait pas perdu un autre être cher. Cependant il sentait quelque chose d'extrêmement vide en lui. Il était déconnecté. Hermione voyant que Drago ne répondait même pas, s'en voulait encore plus. Le sentiment de mal être qu'elle ressentait était double fois plus grand. Recroquevillé sur elle-même elle commença à ce balancé d'avant en arrière en répétant "_je suis désolé, je suis désolé_" inlassablement.

Après 5 minutes qui parurent une éternité pour les deux êtres brisé dans cette chambre, Drago comprit qu'il n'y avait pas que des inconvénients à cette nouvelle. Personne n'était mort. Ils étaient jeune, et être parents à cet âge-là n'était pas le mieux, de plus tout ça avait permis à Drago et Hermione de ce réconcilié et de ce rapproché.

Alors qu'Hermione qui se sentait mal et rejeté était toujours en "transe", elle sentit un corps contre le sien, et deux bras musclé et protecteur l'entouré. Elle écarquilla les yeux, et arrêta de ce balancé, pressant ces bras sur celui de l'homme contre elle.

« Hermione ...

- Je suis tellement désolé Drago !

- Tu n'as pas à l'être.

- Mais je me suis trompé.

- Ça peut arriver à tout le monde.

- Notre bébé, n'existait même pas...

- On aura encore l'occasion d'en faire un autre ne t'en fais pas. »

Sous ces paroles réconfortante et sous la pluie qui tapait violemment contre la vitre, deux âmes meurtri avaient l'impression de ne faire qu'un.

* * *

Deux ans étaient passés. Le couple -qui est finalement devenu un couple - est sorti beaucoup plus fort de cette épreuve, et leur amour fut décuplé. Ca faisait déjà deux ans qu'ils sortaient ensemble, un an qu'ils vivaient sous le même toit, et 6 mois qu'ils étaient fiancés.

Ils étaient devenu beaucoup plus fort dans l'adversité, et menait une vie très paisible.

Pansy avait fini par tout avoué à Ron et heureux il lui avoua aussi que lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il sortait avec Astoria c'était une ruse ils avaient explosé de rire avant de ce sauté dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Leur relation avançait beaucoup moins vite que celle des deux autres, mais elle avançait surement.

Aujourd'hui était un jour très spécial.

Oh vous vous demandez pourquoi ? Les oiseaux chante, il fait très très beau aujourd'hui...Drago et Hermione se trouve avec tout le reste de leurs amis...dans la mairie. Oui oui vous avez tout compris ! C'est aujourd'hui qu'ils se marient !

Il était habillé de noir. Pas de son habituel vêtement de sorcier. Non... Cette fois il s'agissait d'un élégant costume noir. Le soleil était éclatant, dehors, laissant filtrer la lumière par la grande baie vitré de la mairie. Drago avait un sourire plaqué au visage. Même si il n'avait jamais pensé que ce jour arriverais, il est arrivé, et malgré la réticence du début, il était quand même heureux d'être ce jour-là. Parce que ça signifiait beaucoup pour lui après tout. C'était un jour spécial. C'était quelque chose qui ne devrait pas arriver deux fois dans la même vie...  
Son mariage.  
Une élégante jeune femme arriva alors à l'autel, un bouquet de fleurs tout aussi rayonnant qu'elle. Sa longue chevelure brune lui arrivait au bas du dos, sa robe en mousseline blanche époussetait parfaitement ces formes, et son sourire la rendait éblouissante. Elle arriva à sa hauteur.

« Nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis pour lier deux personnes par les liens sacrée du mariage. »

Toutes les personnes présentent avait un sourire énorme plaqué aux lèvres.

« Drago Lucius Malefoy, voulez-vous prendre Hermione Jean Granger ici présente, pour épouse ? De la chérir, de l'aimer, dans le bonheur et dans le malheur ? »

Il regarda fixement la brune, sûr de lui, lui sourit puis fixa le maire avant de répondre :

« Oui, je le veux. »

Le maire, fit un sourire alors que le cœur de Drago battait à tout rompre.

« Hermione Jean Granger, voulez-vous prendre Drago Lucius Malefoy, ici présent, pour époux ? Et de le soutenir dans la santé comme dans la maladie ? »

Elle trembla légèrement, puis fixa son ventre en baissant la tête, elle ferma les yeux, sourit à Drago, puis répondit enfin :

« Oui, je le veux. »

Tout le monde dans la salle, Drago y comprit, qui avaient retenu leurs respiration, respirèrent enfin. Le maire fit un énorme sourire et dans un gestes théâtrale il s'exclama :

« Par les pouvoir qui me sont conféré : Je vous déclare Mari & Femme. »

Hermione et Drago se firent face. Le maire eu un énorme sourire.

« Vous pouvez embrasser la marié. »

Dans un geste digne d'un grand film romantique, où alors tout simplement d'un téléfilm à l'eau de rose, qui passe sur M6 l'après-midi, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. C'était sucré. C'était bon. C'était doux et fougueux. C'était chaud...

BAM BAM !

Le temps s'arrête. Son cœur rate un battement, elle se plie en deux, tient son ventre, et hurle de douleurs.

« Hermione ! » S'inquiéta Drago.

Que ce passait-il ?

« L-Le bébé...

- Ne me dis pas que tu...

- AAAAAHHH !

- Vite une ambulance ! »

Harry Potter fut le plus rapide en prenant son téléphone portable et en prenant soin d'appelé une ambulance en hurlant presque au téléphone, perdant pour une fois son calme.

L'ambulance ne tarda pas trop au plus grand bonheur de tous, et surtout à celui d'Hermione qui hurlait de douleur et qui avait tellement peur de perdre son bébé. Ça serait comme en perdre un deuxième.

Ils arrivèrent assez rapidement à l'hôpital. En tout cas Drago et Hermione y étaient.

La pluie était mélangée avec le sang sur le corps de Drago. Son costume de mariage était sale, avec du sang, de la pluie, et de la boue...

« HERMIONE ! »

Il était devant la porte du bloc à s'époumoné.

« NE LUI FAITES PAS DE MAL ! »

* * *

_De l'autre cotés_.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Elle hurlait. Une douleur atroce, lui tiraillait le ventre et ce répercutait dans tout son corps.

Du sang...

Partout du sang ! La bille lui remontait à la gorge.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAHHHHH ! »

Tout était sombre ! Les lumières l'éblouissaient. Sa tête lui tournait. Tout était flou... Elle voulait mourir. Que tout s'arrête. Elle les voit avec leurs ciseaux, et couteaux, ils lui déchiraient les entrailles.

« STOP ARRÊTEZ ! » Supplia-t-elle

* * *

Ginny qui avait été la dernière à pouvoir sortir de la mairie pour régler les papiers avec le maire, puisqu'elle était le témoin lors de ce mariage sortit enfin d'un taxi devant l'hôpital super pressé. Elle traversa le parking de l'hôpital en courant sous la pluie. Il faisait si beau tout à l'heure, et d'un coup il avait plu ! Elle enrageait littéralement de ne pas pouvoir avancer plus vite. Elle vu une lumière vive se dirigé vers elle.

« Non ! » S'écria-t-elle trop tard.

Elle fut carrément éjecté quinze mètre plus loin. Elle était inconsciente, et le sang coulait à flot. La personne qui l'avait percuté paniqua et s'en alla sans même vérifier si la personne qu'elle avait envoyée valsé dans le décor était toujours en vie.

Terrible erreur.

* * *

Il aurait tellement voulu être en face d'elle ! Il voulait aller l'opéré lui-même. Il allait franchir la porte au double battant de la salle d'opération quand un corps assez imposant s'interposa entre lui et la porte.

« Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ?!

-Drago calmez-vous. Proposa le Chef

-COMMENT VOULEZ VOUS QUE JE ME CALME ALORS QUE M-MA Femme... Explosa Drago »

Les deux derniers mots avaient du mal à sortir. Il avait du mal à réaliser qu'il y'a quelques minutes il venait de se marié ! Tout c'était enchaîné trop vite ! Depuis le début tout était bizarre. Rien aurait du se passé comme ça !

Dans une histoire à l'eau de rose, ou dans les fanfiction de ces tarée de fan, eh bien, leur couple se serait formé dans d'autre circonstance, et aucune de ces choses aussi triste et aussi destructrice ne serait arrivé. Surtout pas ce qui se passait dans la salle d'opération. Une salle d'opération était faite pour sauver des vies...mais là il avait l'impression qu'elle en tuerait plusieurs. C'était fou ce que le monde pouvait basculer d'un instant à l'autre.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains dépitées...

« Qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait...!

- Vous n'avez rien fait.

- BIEN SUR QUE SI ! TOUT CA C'EST DE MA FAUTE ! S'écria Drago le visage déformé par la rage.

- Ecoutez-moi bien ! Je ne veux pas d'un chirurgien qui remet la faute sur lui ! »

Drago lui lança une sorte de regard interrogateur.

« Allez-vous dire que c'est de votre faute à chaque fois qu'un patient décédera sur votre table d'opération ?

- Q-Quoi ? »

Drago en ayant voulu devenir chirurgien, n'avait JAMAIS pensé à tuer des gens. Il n'avait pensé qu'à en sauver.

Jamais à en perdre.

« J-Je...N'y est pas pensé...

- Evidemment les internes sont toujours comme ça. Ils on choisit la médecine pour sauver des vies, sans pensé qu'ils n'étaient pas des dieux, et qu'au final il y aurait des vies qu'ils ne pourront pas sauver. »

Vu comme ça la responsabilité d'être chirurgien était beaucoup plus lourde. Et Drago voyait le revers de la médaille. C'était insensé...

« Il ne lui feront pas de mal...? Demanda-t-il impuissant.

-Tu sais très bien comment ça se passe. Et tu connais très bien le Dr Hanks aussi, il ne ferrait jamais de mal à ta femme. »

Drago ferma les yeux.

« ...

- Tu vois ce n'est pas de ta fautes, dans la plupart des cas, la première fois lorsqu'on est jeune, ça arrive souvent ! C'est très fréquent ! Tu connais les statistiques !

- Oui.

- Donc tu sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute n'est-ce-pas !?

- Oui... Répondit-il même si au fond il continuait de culpabilisé. »

Ce n'était pas super comme réponse, mais c'était déjà un début se disait le chef de la chirurgie.

**BIP BIP BIP**

Le bippeur du chef ?

« Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?

- Un trauma de niveau 4 !

-Quoi mais c'est énorme ! »

Mais le chef courrait déjà vers l'arrivé des urgences afin d'aider sur ce trauma. Drago regarda la porte du bloc opératoire ou se trouvait Hermione, et le couloir par où était partit le Chef.

Il ferma les yeux durant quelques secondes, puis il enleva sa veste de costard et la jeta sur une chaise.

« Merde ! »

Et il courut vers l'entrée des urgences lui aussi. Il préférait sauver des vies, que de se sentir inutiles à attendre devant une porte. Mais quand il arriva à l'entrée des urgences, il vu tellement de sang qu'il se demandait si c'était possible qu'il y en ai autant dans le corps humain. Il marchait plus lentement, comme si il suivait les traces rouges. Un mauvais pressentiment lui tiraillait les entrailles. Et quand il entra dans la salle ce fut le choc. Il trouvait que cette journée était une horreur. C'était censé être le plus beau jour de sa vie. Il croyait bien que c'était le pire !

S'approchant du corps qu'il reconnaissait, lentement comme si le reste à coté n'existait pas.

Il entendait à peine le Chef utilisé le défibrillateur.

« Ginny... » Murmura Drago accablé par l'horreur.

* * *

Habillé de vêtement sobre le nouveau couple Malefoy marchait sous les nuages gris et le vent. Les yeux d'Hermione étaient totalement gonflés. Cela montrait qu'elle avait passé la semaine entière à pleurer. Le visage de Drago était crispé. Il se tenait la main pour essayer d'affronter ces nouvelles épreuves à deux. Le corps d'Hermione était toujours faible et son corps tremblait. Elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir de l'hôpital mais ce jour était exceptionnelle.

« Encore une fois c'est de ma faute.

- Ce n'est pas de la tienne Hermione. Murmura Drago »

Un prêtre était là pour l'occasion, et faisait un discours sur la tombe de la meilleure amie de la brune qui s'en voulait terriblement.

« Ginny Weasley était une personne aimante, pleine de vie, et aimé. Nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour lui rendre un dernier hommage... »

Hermione réprima un nouveau sanglot alors que la voix du prêtre lui parut tellement lointaine. Pansy avait la tête baisé, et Ron lui donnait des caresses rassurantes dans le dos et les épaules. Drago se tenait derrière Hermione et caressait ces avant-bras de manière réconfortante.

« Tout est de ma faute. » Chuchotèrent Hermione et Pansy chacune dans leur coin.

En effet il y 'a quelque jours le Dr Hanks qui avait été le médecin d'Hermione il y 'a deux ans à confirmer que la fausse couche d'Hermione avait été causé par des résidus d'Hormone de la fausse grossesse qu'elle avait eu il y'a deux ans. Hermione s'en était tellement voulu parce qu'elle se sentait incapable de donné la vie...

Quant à Pansy elle avait l'impression que c'était de sa faute si Hermione avait fait cette fausse grossesse et donc maintenant cette fausse couche.

Et tout le monde savait que sans cette fausse couche, jamais Ginny n'aurait passé l'arme à gauche.

Sauf qu'il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, tout ceci n'était la faute de personne. _Elle n'était les faits que d'un destin qui nous échappait totalement. Et ce qui est arrivé était destiné à arriver. Rien n'aurait pu changer cela._

Les jours avaient passé et Hermione ne s'en remettait toujours pas. Elle était finalement sortie de l'hôpital mais elle avait commencé à se jeter à corps perdu dans l'alcool sans que personne ne puisse y faire quoique ce soit.

Drago quand à lui était détruit aussi et voulant sauver des vies pour contrer cette malchance qui le poursuivait ou tous ces êtres chers mourraient il se jeta corps et âme dans son travail et réussi à avoir une sorte de promotion impossible pour passer d'Interne à résidant à chef des résidant en à peine 5 mois.

Pansy n'arrivait plus à regarder Hermione en face et supplia Ron de s'éloigné de tout en allant du coté Sorcier afin de tout oublié.

Hermione prit ça comme un abandon dans cette phase tragique de sa vie et jamais elle ne put pardonner à Pansy d'être parti ainsi.

La suite vous la connaissez puisque Hermione fini par se coupé les cheveux. Le temps passa Drago resta coincé dans son travail. Et puis plus rien. Au niveau du couple c'était complètement le vide...

_**FIN DE L'ENORME FLASHBASK ...**_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Et voila tout les mystères sont résolus. Il est arrivé pas mal de mauvaise chose à notre couple favoris, du coup vous comprenez mieux leurs désaroi ? Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'une seule chose à éclaircir... : comment vont-ils surmonté tout ça ?**

**Review s'il vous plait. J'aimerais votre avis sur le passé c'est important...et puis la fiction est presque fini et sur tout les lecteurs que j'ai et le nombre de vue totalisé vous n'êtes à peine 1% à mettre des reviews. Je remercie énormément ceux qui le font. Mais j'en ai vachement besoin pour avancé et écrire mes autres fictions.**

**Alors juste 30 secondes === le petit rectangle en bas là.**


	6. Chapitre 06

Coucou les gens !

Bon alors ouais voici le fameux chapitre 06 ! L'avant dernier ! Donc sans révélé trop de chose il est nettement moins triste que le précédent, et on y retrouve certaines saveurs presque oublié avec le temps. Enfin vous verrez tout ça, tout de suite ! XD

**Petit rappel** : Hermione et Drago ont vécu quelques choses d'affreux, entre une grossesse nerveuse apprise alors qu'Hermione venait de se faire percuté par une voiture, la fausse couche de la brune le jour de leur mariage, et la mort de Ginny le même jour. Ils finissent par mettre de la distance entre eux (Hermione se noie dans l'alcool et Drago dans son travail), et Hermione finit par se coupé les veines, et alors qu'ils sont à l'hôpital, Ron et Pansy plus frais que jamais viennent enfin faire leur grand retour !

* * *

_"L'amour est aveugle, il faut donc toucher"._

_[__**P**__roverbe __**B**__résilien ]_

* * *

**Chapitre 06 :**

**Cette vie fade, qui essaie de refaire surface.**

* * *

_Le temps ne s'arrête jamais. La vie nous poursuit sans cesse et quoiqu'il advienne on doit toujours y faire face à un moment ou à un autre. Je le sais. Alors pourquoi est-ce-que j'ai repoussé ce moment depuis des mois ?! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas eu le courage d'affronté tout ça ? Pourquoi nous nous sommes tous séparé d'une façon ou d'une autre ?_

_Est-ce que Dieu à quelque chose à voir avec tout ça ?_

_Est-ce une entité divine, ou alors juste le fais que nous sommes des simples êtres humains qui a fait que tout ça s'est brisé de cette manière ?_

_Et maintenant alors que nous sommes toujours ces êtres humains stupides, réussira-t-on à ce sauvé nous-même ainsi que nos proches ?_

_Presque un an qu'il n'avait pas vu ni l'un ni l'autre._

* * *

« Vous manquiez tellement à Pans' !

- Oh le vendu ! C'est qui qui disait tout le temps "_rooooh j'ai envie d'aller voir cette sale tête de Drago! _" ?! Hein ?! »

Drago eu un sourire en les voyant mais Hermione resta impassible.

« On est allé chez vous, mais votre voisine nous a dit qu'une ambulance était venu chercher Hermione. » Indiqua Pansy.

Sa voix reflétait son inquiétude et sa culpabilité. Elle avait compris quand la voisine avait parlé. Hermione ne s'était toujours pas remise, et elle s'en voulait encore pour ne pas avoir pu être là pour son amie.

« Hermione... » Souffla la blonde avec tristesse.

Hermione ne répondit rien. Puis elle fixa tour à tour, Pansy et Ron, et fini par murmurer :

« _Vous avez l'air heureux..._ »

Pansy eut mal au cœur de voir son ancienne meilleure amie aussi mal en point. Elle n'avait jamais voulu que les choses se passent ainsi.

« Hermione… »

Celle-ci renifla, et releva la tête essayant de faire bonne figure, même si son semblant de sourire ressemblait beaucoup plus à une grimace en fin de compte.

« Non Pansy ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien. Je suis désolé, ça m'a échappé...S'excusa Hermione

-Hermione, si tu savais comme je m'en veux, je ... ! S'emballa Pansy

- Pans' non ! » S'exclama Drago

Il lui lança un regard sévère alors qu'il lui montra d'un signe de tête le visage d'Hermione. Celui-ci était crispé et en plus de ça baigné de larmes. Elle ne voulait plus ce rappelé de cette période pourtant tout le lui rappelait chaque jours !

Elle aimerait savoir comment c'est d'oublié, cependant elle avait beau avoir essayé durant de nombreuses semaine, durant des mois... rien ne s'effaçait. Elle avait pourtant réussi à surmonté sa grossesse nerveuse à l'époque, mais elle y était arrivé avec le soutiens de Drago. Mais elle là elle avait l'impression que c'était chacun de son coté, chacun sa douleur. Et puis la mort de Ginny en même temps. La douleur incurable de Pansy qui c'était replié du coté Sorcier... Trop d'un coup...

Elle avait besoin de lui à ces cotés. Besoin d'eux tous, pour remonter la pente, bien qu'elle soit difficile à remonter.

« Pansy est-ce-que tu peux t'en aller... » Demanda doucement Hermione.

Pansy sursauta.

« Quoi ?

- Je suis désolé, j'ai encore besoin d'un peu de temps. Juste un peu...Des que je sors d'ici je veux qu'on parle enfin de tout ce qu'on s'est caché. Pleura Hermione

- ...

- Je suis vraiment désolé... ! C'est tellement dur ! Pleura de plus en plus la brune. »

Pansy baissa la tête. Mais que croyez-t-elle ? Que hop claquement de doigt et Hermione allait tout accepter comme ça. Elle aurait dû s'en douté. Non, au fond-elle elle le savait que ça allait se passé comme ça.

« Ne t'excuse pas, tu as raison.

-Pan- Commença Drago

- Non Drago...! S'interposa Ron. »

Le message passer dans l'intonation de la voix de Ron était clair : Aucun des deux ne devait ce mêlé de ce qui se passait entre les deux femmes. Ça leurs avait causé bien trop de soucis à l'époque...Drago compris tout de suite. Il se tut.

Hermione regardait ces mains qu'elle entortillait de façon à être moins gênée. Mais visiblement ça ne marchait pas du tonnerre. Pansy savait qu'elle aurait déjà dû être hors de la chambre là, sauf qu'elle était bloquée là.

« Pansy, on y va maintenant. » Lui dit doucement Ron.

Et faisant une petite pression dans son dos, fis en sorte que Pansy puisse de nouveau se mouvoir. Avec ces grand yeux noir elle regarda Hermione comme elle n'avait jamais regardé personne : _Avec désespoir_. Cependant la brune ne fit rien, et Ron et Pansy furent hors de l'hôpital bien plus vite qu'on pourrait le croire.

Hermione pleura de désespoir et Drago resta à coté sans rien dire. Puis le cœur fendu en deux vint la serrer dans ces bras en silence. Elle s'accrocha à lui comme on le fait avec une bouée de sauvetage. Elle était tellement perdue. Ils étaient tous les deux si perdu. Pourquoi avaient-ils fait semblant durant tout ce temps. Il fallait qu'ils soient tous les deux pour réussir à se sauver mutuellement. Pourquoi ce sont-ils éloigné à ce point ? Ne sont-ils pas censé être des âmes sœur ?

« Hermione calme-toi.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué Drago.

- A moi aussi.

- J-J'avais eu tellement besoin de toi, mais tu n'as pas été là.

- Je sais. Je suis désolé.

- Je ne dis pas ça de manière égoïste, mais toi aussi tu avais besoin de moi ! On devait se soutenir tous les deux dans cette misère !

- C'est vrai.

- Alors qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi il y'a quelque chose qui s'est brisé entre nous ? Pleura-t-elle de plus belle.

- Je ne sais pas... »

Son regard était lointain dans le vide. Il se demandait réellement ce qu'il c'était passé durant tout ce temps…Il caressa doucement la chevelure de la brune, et posa un baisé sur son front.

« Je ne sais pas... » Répéta-t-il

Il ferma les yeux, faisant tout pour ne pas se laissé aller à son désespoir lui aussi, et il sera encore plus fort sa femme contre lui alors qu'elle fermait ses yeux tout aussi fort que lui. Comme si leurs deux âmes étaient en train de fusionner.

Ce jour-là, quelque minute avait suffi à Hermione pour s'endormir entouré par l'odeur familière de son mari. Comme une libération elle c'était laissé aller dans ces bras. Il était rapidement sorti de la pièce la laissant se reposer après avoir regardé son visage serein dans son sommeil, pendant un assez long moment.

Deux jours plus tard grâce aux soins constants du Dr Hanks (qui se faisait vieux d'ailleurs) et des ordres donnés aux infirmières et aux internes par Drago, Hermione pu sortir en étant en bonne santé.

Sa sortie de l'hôpital signifiait une chose importante pour elle. Elle devait tout faire pour retrouver la vie qu'elle avait perdu. Cette vie qu'elle avait laissé s'enfuir lentement. Elle savait que ça ne serait pas du tout facile, mais petit à petit elle réussirait de nouveau à reprendre le contrôle.

Quand elle entra dans sa maison, l'atmosphère qui y pesait était trop déprimant. Alors qu'elle avait à peine fermé la porte et enlevé ces chaussure qu'elle courut jusqu'aux fenêtres et qu'elle ouvrit grandement les rideaux faisant ainsi apparaitre le soleil d'été qui s'y profilait. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, et tout semblait si triste... Entre un bar remplis de bouteille de Tequila et d'autre chose dans le genre, entre une maison sans grande décoration, mais où était-elle durant tout ce temps ?! Elle prit une bouteille de Wisky et la fracassa contre un mur. Cette horreur l'avait vidé de vie, et avait aspiré toute sa volonté. Elle regarda le liquide auburn sur le mur et sa moquette. Elle devait calmer ces excès de colère soudaine, ce n'était pas du tout son genre de faire ça. Elle inspira profondément.

Elle prit chaque bouteille une par une et alla les vidé dans le lavabo. Au total tout ce qu'elle avait jeté devait valoir une petite fortune mais elle s'en moquait. Ce qui l'importait c'est la vie qu'elle allait essayer d'avoir.

Elle jeta les bouteilles en verre vide dans une poubelle de recyclage qui était au bout de sa rue, et alors qu'elle faisait volte-face pour re-rentré chez elle, elle bouscula Pansy.

« Pansy ?

-Hermione, j'ai appris par Ron que tu venais de sortir de l'hôpital, je voulais savoir si tu allais bien.

- J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas pour ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois.

- Je comprends pourquoi tu m'as dit tout ça, alors je ne t'en veux pas.

- Pour répondre à ta question physiquement je vais très bien. »

Même si ce n'était pas le but de cette phrase, Pansy la reçu comme une claque. Hermione allait toujours mal moralement...et elle au lieu de l'aider à traverser cet horrible passe elle c'était enfuie !

Hermione voyait que son amie était en train de cogité et elle s'en voulu d'avoir formulé cette phrase de cette manière.

« Viens avec moi à la maison. »

Pansy hocha légèrement la tête et suivit son amie jusqu'à la maison de celle-ci.

« Met toi à l'aise, je vais chercher du thé. »

Alors qu'Hermione était partit dans la cuisine, Pansy s'assit sur le canapé. La maison était ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de "vide" parce qu'aucune décoration n'avait été faite. Ils avaient eu cette maison pour leur mariage...et après aucun des deux n'avait jugé bon de décoré quoique ce soit. Cela montrait à quel point les deux pouvait être touché par tout ça…Pansy serra les poings. Comment pouvait-elle resté une seconde de plus sans rien faire ?!

Hermione revint à l'instant précis ou Pansy continuant son inventaire des yeux tomba sur la bouteille cassé et le liquide renversé sur le mur et le sol. Elle se retourna paniquer vers la jeune brune.

« Hermione, qu'est-ce-que c'est que ça ?

-: Oh ne t'en fais pas, alors que je rangeais les bouteilles d'alcool, eh bien, j'ai glissé et ... euh...J'ai malencontreusement fais ça.

- Ah oui vraiment ? »

Elle n'en croyait pas mot, mais ne dis rien. Hermione devait être gêné d'avoir fracassé cette bouteille contre le mur...

« Oui oui, allez viens t'assoir, je vais te servir le thé. »

Quand Pansy vu dans quel théière et tasse de thé Hermione allait la servir elle faillit pleurer.

« C'est le service à thé que je t'ai offert à ton mariage.

- Oui. » Répondit la brune avec un petit sourire

C'était bien sur un service à thé avec des petits serpents en argent tout à fait classe et personne ne pouvait penser que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre que Pansy qui l'a offert au couple.

« Tu sais, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le faire, mais je m''excuse pour ce qui est arrivé au lycée à l'époque. S'excusa Pansy

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Quand j'ai mentis et dit que je sortais avec Drago.

- Il y'a longtemps que j'ai oublié cette histoire.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, et au fond de toi tu le sais ! Sans mes caprices tu n'aurais jamais fait cette grossesse nerveuse et ainsi tu n'aurais jamais perdu ton enfant ! »

Paf, comme une claque Hermione se sentait sonné. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elles parlent de son enfant perdu aussi facilement.

« C'est de ma faute !

- Non, c'est à cause de mes pulsions ! Tu ne m'avais jamais dit de couché avec Drago ! Surtout alors que je croyais qu'il sortait avec toi ! Se reprit Hermione

- Tu sais très bien que si il ne "sortait" pas avec moi, vous auriez pu avoir une relation normal et ainsi faire attention en vous protégeant avant de passé à l'acte.

- Dans tous les cas, je ne pense pas que l'une de nous soit vraiment responsable. Ou alors nous le sommes autant l'une que l'autre.

- Mais si seulement tout ça ce n'était pas arrivé, Ginny serait là avec nous en ce moment. »

Deuxième gifle mentale. Ginny… Hermione n'avait encore abordé le sujet avec personne...

« Si j'avais pas été à l'hôpital dans toute cette agitation ...

- Sans moi tu n'y serais pas aller. »

Elles se regardèrent toute les deux dans les yeux. Comme si c'était un combat de "à qui la faute" ...

Hermione ne tenait plus et le barrage des larmes céda en premier, et elle fut bien vite rejoins par Pansy.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tout ça est arrivé, pour des broutilles ! Si Ron n'avait pas été là, je me demande ou j'en serai aujourd'hui.

- Surement dans le même état que moi.

- Quoi ?

- Moi et Drago on n'en a encore jamais parlé durant cette année ! On ne fait que souffrir chacun de son côté.

- Ça ne vous ressemble pas.

- Quoi ?

- Je veux dire, que vous êtes les deux personnes les plus fusionnelles que je connais, alors pourquoi faire ça ?

- Faire quoi ?

- Ce jeux du silence alors que l'un comme l'autre vous soufrer de votre côté.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Il faut que vous y remédié.

- Si c'était aussi simple ça serait déjà fait.

- Je suis sure que Drago en a aussi marre de tout ce qui se passe, il faut juste que vous trouvez le courage d'y faire face à deux !

- Je ne sais plus comment faire ...

- Rappelle-toi de la tristesse que vous aviez ressenti a la nouvelle de la grossesse nerveuse... qu'est-ce-que vous avez fait à ce moment-là ?

- On a tout fait pour que ça aille mieux. Ensemble...

- Qu'est-ce-qui vous retiens alors ?!

- Je ne sais pas. Ça me fait tellement mal !

- Je sens que c'est la même chose de son côté. Il faut que vous réussissiez à renouer le contact, avec je ne sais pas moi, un geste, une parole, un regard...tout et n'importe quoi pour que vous vous sentiez comme avant.

- Tu as raison. »

Elle renifla.

« Merci Pansy.»

Et elles finirent par se prendre dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

« Tu m'as tellement manquée. Dit enfin Hermione

- Toi aussi. J'aurais jamais dû partir, mais maintenant c'est du passé, et je suis là, et ce pour toujours ! »

**Drago venait tout juste de rentré de l'hôpital et il avait beau être épuisé, il avait beaucoup réfléchis durant la nuit et maintenant il se sentait prêt à discuter avec Hermione...**

_Celle-ci réfléchis aux paroles de Pansy, elle avait dit qu'il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose qui n'était pas arrivé entre eux deux depuis 1 an, afin de réussir à renouer le contact. Qu'est-ce-que ça pourrait bien être...?_

**Ça y il était devant elle, et il se sentait très très prêt à avoir une très très longue conversation.**

_Bingo ! Elle savait ce qu'elle avait toujours refusé et qui marcherait pour eux deux !_

**Il allait commencé et engagé une longue conversation**.

« Salut Her... »

Mais elle le coupa en l'embrassant comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Un baiser si fort, si puissant, un baiser remplis de passion, un baiser qui voulait dire tellement de chose en même temps...

Ou peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas l'occasion de parler finalement. En tout cas pas tout de suite.

Mince mais pourquoi elle l'avait embrassé comme ça ?! Rougissante elle se retourna vivement...!

Elle sentit alors un sourire apparaître sur le visage de son mari tandis qu'il laissa glisser ses mains de ses épaules jusqu'à ses bras dans une caresse aussi fluide et douce que le vent. Hermione frissonna, se mordant la commissure des lèvres dont Drago se saisit sauvagement, passionnément en un baiser brûlant et charnel...Sa langue caressa le contour de sa bouche demandant l'entrée secrète de sa femme qui l'ouvrit sans se faire prier davantage, collant sa poitrine contre le torse de son mari qui grogna.

Les mains se firent baladeuses tout comme leur langue qui s'entremêlèrent dans un ballet empli d'émotions et d'amour l'un envers l'autre. Un feu ardent les consumait de l'intérieur, demandant plus encore. Les mains se faufilèrent sous les vêtements tombant un à un sur le sol, tandis que le couple se dirigeait lentement vers la chambre. Les gémissements venaient rompre cette atmosphère qui se faisait de plus en plus torride. Leurs corps se frottaient lascivement, sensuellement, graduellement, sous la passion et le désir qui les prenaient au ventre et dans leur corps tout entier. Drago poussa lentement sa femme sur le lit se situant derrière eux, ses yeux chargés d'envie, d'amour, de soif...Une soif qui s'éteindrait après l'avoir possédé tout entière.

Il se laissa glisser sur elle, admirant son corps qu'il aimait, qu'il parsemait de baisers. Ses doigts caressaient lentement ses seins, traçant le contour à travers sa prison de coton dans une véritable torture aussi douce soit-elle pour la jeune femme, qui souleva son bassin à l'encontre de son mari. Rapidement et avec agilité, il retira le soutien-gorge qui valsa sur le sol tandis que sa bouche, sa langue léchaient, mordillaient, suçaient les tétons d'Hermione qui durcirent sous le plaisir ressenti. Ses mains fines s'emmêlèrent dans les cheveux de Drago, les yeux fermés, la bouche grande ouverte, la tête en arrière. Sa respiration s'accéléra en sentant les doigts acides et brûlants du chirurgien descendre vers son intimité en une lenteur presque affligeante.

Un sourire mutin vint s'afficher sur le visage du blond en voyant sa femme offerte ainsi à lui. Délaissant sa poitrine, il laissa glisser sa langue vers l'orée et la fleur d'Hermione qui écarta les jambes instinctivement en sentant une main baladeuse remonter le long de sa jambe, vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Ses mains accrochèrent les draps blancs quand elle sentit son souffle chaud contre sa peau nue et luisante d'une pellicule de sueur. Ses doigts vinrent faire glisser le morceau de tissu le long de ses jambes finissant au bout du lit. Drago laissa alors un doigt remonter doucement puis entrer en elle, arrachant un gémissement à la jeune femme qui s'en mordit les lèvres. Il taquina légèrement l'entrée de son intimité qui s'humidifiait de plus en plus. Puis, un deuxième et un troisième doigt vinrent en elle, la transportant vers d'autres horizons. Il effectua un mouvement de va-et-vient, les poings de la jeune femme se crispant autour des draps en sentant le plaisir monter en elle. Il retira alors ses doigts pour laisser place à sa langue caressant, léchant, suçant le centre de son sexe qui se contractait de plus en plus. Hermione sentit l'orgasme venir qui ne tarda point, explosant en elle comme un volcan en activité...La lave coula tel un miel abondant et savoureux que Drago goûta jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Il remonta embrasser sa femme qui avait toujours les yeux clos, abasourdie par le plaisir qui l'avait consumé de l'intérieur. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, alors que son mari déposait dans son cou des baisers papillons, elle inversa rapidement les positions.

Elle imposa la même torture à Drago, caressant de ses mains brûlantes sa peau qu'elle dégusta sous toutes les coutures. Sa langue roula autour des tétons de son mari. Il cogna son bassin contre celui de sa femme qui sentit un renflement emprisonné par le tissu...Ses mains tracèrent ses cicatrices et ses muscles qui se contractaient sous l'effet des caresses aussi divines que l'était celle qu'il aimait. Très vite le morceau de tissu que portait Drago valsa auprès de la culotte de sa femme alors qu'il sentit une main s'enrouler autour de son membre dur et gorgé de sang. Un gémissement, un cri vint briser ce silence et emplir toute la pièce. Yeux dans les yeux, le désir brûlait en eux, tel un feu ardent, un feu qui se propageait dans tout leur corps tellement le plaisir était à son plus haut point. Chaque centimètre de leur peau frissonnait, quémandait plus...La bouche d'Hermione prit son membre entre ses deux lèvres, arrachant un grognement du blond alors que ses mains vinrent rejoindre les cheveux de sa compagne. Sentant qu'il était près des portes du paradis qui allaient s'offrir à lui, elle se retira et glissa sur lui sous la surprise de son mari. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de sa femme pour mieux la pénétrer, ne faisant plus qu'un dans ce lit, yeux dans les yeux, mains dans les mains, allant doucement, mais sûrement, vers le septième ciel s'ouvrant à eux. Leurs cris se mêlèrent, atteignant l'orgasme. Leurs corps tremblèrent quelques minutes puis se détendirent peu à peu. Il fit rouler sa femme sur le côté, ne se retirant pas d'elle, les jambes entrelacées. Il caressa le visage d'Hermione qui avait toujours les yeux clos. Il souffla au creux de son oreille :

« Je t'aime. »

Un sourire s'installa sur le visage de la jeune femme, les yeux illuminés et brillants d'un bonheur qui n'était jamais acquis.

_**To Be Continued.**_

* * *

_**Je vous remercie pour toutes les reviews au dernier chapitre ! J'ai reçu pas mal d'avis du coup j'étais trop contente ! J'pense qu'enfin comprendre ce qui c'était passé vous a donné envie de me dire ce que vous en pensiez ! Ce qui est plutôt sympa, j'ai bien aimé vos divers avis, etc... Maintenant vous commencez même à voir comment nos deux tourtereaux vont arranger les choses :P**_


	7. Chapitre 07

Hello tout le monde !

Et oui c'est déjà la fin ! Quel tristesse ! C'est dur de voir que j'ai fini de posté aussi vite (ce qui n'est pas commun mdr). Mais c'était une fiction vraiment courtes, avec seulement sept petit chapitre où je vous ai tous bien embrouillez mdr ! J'adore faire ça !

Bon je vois que je suis arrivée à 30 review c'est déjà pas mal, mais je vous avoue que j'aimerais quand même avoir au moins 50 review au final sur cette fiction. J'ai quand même pas mal de visite et de follower...mais bon pas beaucoup de monde me donne leurs avis.

_Je remercie grandement ceux qui le font !_

**Et j'ai une requête. A tout les lecteurs fantôme. J'aimerais quand même que vous me disiez ce que vous pensez de ma fic à la toute fin s'il vous plaaaait ! Mercii**

* * *

_"La volonté ne peut rien sans l'espoir. L'amour sans l'espoir devient une chose morte."_

_[__**A**__lain __**G**__randbois]_

* * *

**Chapitre 07 :**

**Le début de la fin.**

* * *

Quand Drago ouvrit les yeux il se sentait pleins d'allégresse. Il se sentait tellement bien. Il se tourna vers son côté droit afin de prendre sa femme dans ces bras, mais il ne toucha que du vide. Il sursauta et se leva d'un bond.

« Hermione ! »

Mais où était-elle ?! Le cauchemar recommençait-il ? Il ne voulait pas croire à une nouvelle horreur parce que ça le terrifiait bien trop pour qu'il y pense...En attendant il avait presque peur de trouver sa femme saoul sur le sol inconsciente et il se rappela qu'elle avait tout jeté alors aucun risque non?

Il marcha d'un pas prudent jusqu'au salon. Il n'y avait personne. Il pénétra dans la salle de bain, ayant peur d'y faire une découverte macabre mais encore là, personne. Il décida alors d'aller vérifié dans la cuisine, et ce qu'il vit le laissa pantois.

« Hermione qu'est-ce-que... ?

- Coucou Drago ! Comment tu vas ce matin. S'exclama-t-elle avec un beau sourire »

Eh bien il se sentait nu, déréglée, et en plus de ça il se trouvait débile d'avoir cru que tout allait se brisé aussi facilement. Après tout la nuit qu'ils avaient vécue était inoubliable ! Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Je me sens un peu nu, pour tout te dire. »

Hermione le regarda de haut en bas, dans sa tenue d'Adam il était à damné un saint. Elle ne rougit même pas et eu un sourire attendrit.

« Tu ferais bien d'aller t'habiller et venir manger. »

Oui oui Drago reprit ces esprits. C'était vraiment trop étrange. Hermione venait de faire un festin de roi. Déjà qu'elle avait la réputation de faire des nourritures non-identifié, mais en plus ça faisait 1 ans qu'elle n'avait pas approché ne serai-ce qu'un paquet de nouille instantané. Ils mangeaient chacun dehors de leurs coté. Ou alors il ne mangeait pas du tout aussi...

« Drago est-ce-que ça va ?

- Hein euh oui ! Je vais aller mettre quelque chose.

- Bonne idée, parce que mangé dans cette tenue ce n'est pas le must !

- Effectivement. Eclata-t-il de rire »

N'est-ce-pas là très charmant ? Une scène de couple tout à fait normal sans aucune gêne ? Charmant je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas nos deux protagonistes sont totalement déboussolés. Non vraiment ils ont l'impression de se réveillé d'un rêve vraiment très long. La douleur est encore là, mais bizarrement là ils savent qu'ils peuvent compter l'un sur l'autre. On pourrait même se dire qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de ce parler. Non non en un regard ils se comprenaient mieux qu'en un an. Vraiment cette nuit magique qu'ils avaient partagée avait permis tellement de chose. Hermione remerciait mentalement Pansy pour cette idée ! Enfin elle n'avait pas clairement dit que tous les deux devaient coucher ensemble mais faut croire que c'était ce qu'elle sous-entendait en effet, non ?

Drago encore un peu troublé alla enfilé un caleçon, puis mis une chemise blanche qu'il ne prit pas la peine de fermé et enfila un jean bleu nuit. Mhmm sérieusement je ne suis que la narratrice mais je peux vous le dire à vous, il est carrément à croqué comme ça ! Miam !

D'ailleurs c'est ce qu'Hermione pensa en le voyant re-rentré dans la cuisine. Il avait les cheveux décoiffé ce qui lui procurait un charme négligé, mais en plus de ça c'est comme si le fait d'enfin faire l'amour avec sa femme lui avait permis de dégagé certaine hormone qui l'embellissait vraiment, ou en tout cas le rendait totalement séduisant.

Hermione pouvait parler, elle était elle-même sublime ! On dit que l'amour rend aveugle, moi je pense que l'amour rend totalement beau ! Eh oui ! Lorsqu'on est amoureux notre teint s'éclaircit et on parait rayonner ! C'est ce qui arrive a notre très jeune couple.

« Hermione, sérieusement ça à l'air délicieux !

- Pour tout te dire avant qu'on ne se marie ta mère m'avait montré certaine de ces recettes. Sauf que j'ai jamais eu l'occasion de les utilisé avant aujourd'hui...Rougit-elle

- Oh je vois ! Je reconnais bien les plats de ma mère ! »

Il lui sourit.

« Tu les as très bien réussi. »

Elle rougit.

« Merci, Drago. »

C'est marrant de ce dire que pendant leurs ébats de la veille aucun des deux n'avait rougit ne serai-ce qu'une seconde et là, pour des compliments tout simple la femme de la maison se mettait à rougir avec ardeur.

Ils mangèrent au début en silence, et bizarrement Drago fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais pu faire avant. Il parlait de son travail à Hermione ! Si ça ce n'était pas de la communication ordinaire qu'est-ce-que c'était ?

« Eh donc j'étais trop paniqué parce que je savais pas comment faire, et la Hanks m'a carrément laissé suivre mon instinct. J'avais peur de coupé le mauvais nerf et de rendre le patient paralysé des jambes mais j'ai réussi ! Je n'avais jamais été aussi fière de moi. »

Hermione le regardait d'une manière tellement attendrit. Peu importe la raison pour laquelle Drago était devenu médecin, c'était sa vocation il n'y avait pas de doutes ! Y'avait qu'a voir comment il parlait de son métier et comment il aimer vraiment chaque patient dont il s'occupait.

« Tiens que j'y pense ! Hanks m'a soigné des tas de fois en fait !

- Et oui et je le suis entière reconnaissant. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'aurais pas pu imaginer ma vie sans toi. Si je t'avais perdu toi aussi, je ne sais pas ce que je serai devenue. »

Le coeur de la brune ce gonfla de bonheur, mais aussi d'espoir.

« Oh Drago…murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- On va réussir à s'en sortir si on est tout les deux ensembles.

- Oui. »

Drago prit la main de sa femme qui était posé sur la table et la serra de toutes ces forces. Oui, désormais ils allaient se soutenir mutuellement. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils réussiraient à remonter la pente difficile et parsemé d'obstacle qui se trouvait en travers de leur route, mais ils étaient ensemble et ils allaient essayer de toutes leurs forces.

Drago partit donc travaillé, et pour une fois il y aller le coeur légers et le ventre pleins. Il embrassa rapidement les lèvres de sa femme avant de sortir et tous deux trouvèrent presque ça étrange cette vie de couple normal. Étrange, mais tellement bien.

* * *

Alors qu'elle venait de faire la vaisselle et de rangé sa cuisine pas très remplis elle se regarda dans la vitre de la cuisine qui était juste devant le lavabo.

« Mince, mais qu'est-ce-que je suis horrible. »

Effectivement elle c'était gravement laissé aller. Une coupe de cheveux fait maison, alors qu'elle déprimait elle en avait marre de ces longs cheveux et avait pris un ciseau et avait tout coupé à l'arrache. Et pour ces vêtement elle n'avait plus pris la peine de faire du shopping alors je peux vous dire que toute ces tenue était horriblement horrible.

« Ça ne me ressemble pas du tout. Il faut sérieusement que je me reprenne en main ! Ça ne peut pas duré plus longtemps ! »

Effectivement elle prit son sac à main s'assura qu'il y'a le nécessaire dedans, et couru vers son ancien coiffeur préféré. D'ailleurs celui-ci resta sans voix. Déjà parce que ça faisait un an dans quelques jours qu'il n'avait pas revu la brune, mais en plus de ça il étouffa une exclamation d'effroi.

« Hermione ! Mais que t'es tu fais ?

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas beaucoup pris soin de moi ces temps-ci. Rougit-elle

- Oh ta belle chevelure ! C'est du barbarisme ça ! Je dois arranger ça tout de suite.

- C'est un peu pour ça que je suis venue.

- Je m'en doute ! Allez assise ! »

Il s'occupa d'elle en priorité délaissant carrément ces autres clientes, et lava ces cheveux les massant avec volupté. Puis il entreprit de faire une coupe dégradé et assez stylisé par ces soins, puis fini par lui redonné de l'éclat avec un petit coup de "pshit pshit" magique comme il aimait l'appelé.

« Et voilà ! Tu peux te regarder dans le miroir ! »

Hermione trouva sa nouvelle coiffure splendide.

« Oh mais c'est magnifique ! Merci, vraiment, je me demande ce que je serai sans toi !

- On en avait la démonstration tout à l'heure ! Une horreur ! »

Elle ria.

« Je rigole, tu es toujours sublime, mais tu dois prendre soin de toi.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne me laisserai plus jamais allé promis !

- J'ai confiance en toi.

- Bon combien je te dois ?

- Je suis tellement heureux de t'avoir revu que ça sera gratuit.

- Quoi ? Non j'insiste je veux vraiment payer ton merveilleux soin magique !

- Prend ça comme un cadeau de mariage que j'ai jamais eu l'occasion de t'offrir.

- Merci, je t'adore ! »

Elle lui sauta au cou.

« Moi aussi, je t'adore ! »

Après de chaleureuse embrassade elle le laissa a son travail et décida qu'il était aussi temps d'aller faire du shopping. Ça lui prit un temps fou, mais finalement elle réussit à faire une partie de sa nouvelle garde-robe avec des nouvelles tenues qui était sublime. Cette journée était fort rafraîchissante Il fallait qu'elle retrouve espoir. Il fallait qu'elle se retrouve elle, pour pouvoir se soulevé. Quand elle rentra chez elle il était déjà 19 heures, et elle s'empressa de faire le dîner.

* * *

Quand Drago rentra ce soir-là, il avait l'impression que sa maison rayonnait de mille feux. Pourtant sa maison n'avait pas changé non. Sa femme était encore plus sublime avec sa nouvelle coiffure et ses nouveaux fringues et en plus il trouvait une table avec un dîner qui semblait succulent. C'était vraiment le rêve de tout mari non de rentré et de pouvoir se détendre après une journée de dur labeur. Ils mangèrent en silence avec quelque commentaire par-ci par-là, mais surtout avec des regards amoureux et langoureux tout du long. Puis Drago se leva vers elle et inconsciemment l'embrasse tout doucement.

« Hermione, je ... »

Pour le faire taire, elle avait déposé un de ses doigts sur ses lèvres à lui. Puis elle le remplaça par ses lèvres à elle. Le baiser était beaucoup plus sensuel que précédemment, beaucoup plus sauvage aussi. La douceur de leurs langues se mélangea et des frissons les parcoururent tous les deux. Le moment était parfait, des retrouvailles parfaites, un couple parfait. Drago, un peu plus entreprenant, fit glisser Hermione sur le lit pour se retrouver plus près d'elle. (Ndla : Oui oui ils sont rapidement aller dans la chambre mdr ) Ils étaient tous les deux en son centre et la brune en dessous de Drago. Il s'était positionné là pour pouvoir l'admirer autant qu'il le pouvait. Sur chaque partie de son visage, il déposa de légers baisers qui le firent frissonner encore plus. Retenant son poids sur un de ses coudes, il ne put que gémir lorsqu'Hermione passa une de ses mains sous son T-shirt. La sensation de bien-être venait de refaire surface. Comme si une décharge électrique l'avait poussé à sortir ce son rauque de sa bouche. Hermione lui faisait cet effet-là et elle en était plutôt fière. Même après toutes ces années, elle était encore capable de donner envie à son Drago.

Essayant de refréner son envie montante, Drago captura les lèvres charnues de l'ancienne étudiante et se colla encore un peu plus à elle. Ne pouvant plus cacher l'envie qu'il avait d'elle, il se releva un peu et se positionna entre ses cuisses. Le frottement des deux jeans accentuait encore un peu plus l'excitation des deux jeunes adultes. Hermione saisit les cheveux du blond à pleines mains et l'embrassa de plus belle. A chaque fois que l'érection grandissante de Drago se faisait sentir entre ses cuisses, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remuer les hanches au rythme du bassin du blond. Passant sa seconde main sous le morceau de tissu noir, Hermione le retira le plus rapidement possible. Son torse toujours aussi musclé était à portée de bouche et elle ne se priva pas de renverser la situation et de se retrouver au-dessus de lui.

A califourchon sur lui, elle entreprit de déposer des baisers sur chaque partie de peau qui était découverte. Embrassant et léchant à la fois son corps, elle ne put s'empêcher elle aussi de se frotter énergiquement contre la rigidité qui se tenait contre son intimité. Plus les secondes ne passaient et plus le souffle du jeune homme devenait gémissement. Drago passa enfin à la vitesse supérieure en se relevant légèrement et retira lui aussi le T-shirt de la jeune fille, ce qui dévoila une poitrine toujours aussi parfaite et délicieuse à la vue. Il saisit encore et encore ses lèvres et déposa des milliers de baisers tous plus sensuels les uns que les autres. Cela devenait même plus sexuel qu'autre chose. Il lui dégrafa le soutien-gorge, ce qui laissa à Drago le plaisir de prendre en main ces seins qu'il aimait tant. Il les embrassa, les caressant de sa langue experte, les pinça un peu et les lécha de nouveau. Le décolleté était parfait, tout comme la taille de la poitrine. Les caresses douces comme une plume firent pousser de petits cris à Hermione. A chaque passage de langue de son mari sur son mamelon, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de griffer son dos. Il la rallongea sous lui et entama sa descente vers son jean.

Il défit un premier bouton, puis un second, avant de déposer un baiser sur la culotte déjà humide de son adorée. Il remonta à sa bouche afin d'y déposer d'autres caresses avec ses lèvres et sa langue. Le baiser se fit plus entreprenant et plus prononcé. Sa main se faufila dans l'ouverture du jean qu'il avait créée. Il se glissa dans la moiteur de sa moitié et commença à titiller et cajoler le petit bouton de rose. Sous ses nombreuses caresses, Hermione ne put retenir un cri de surprise mais aussi de bonheur. La chaleur de son entrejambe était telle que les doigts de Drago glissèrent sans ménagement dans l'antre de la jeune fille. Ce qui la fit gémir de plus belle, sous les yeux ravis de notre blond adoré. Poussant des cris à s'en faire mal à la gorge, Drago décida de la calmer en emprisonnant ses lèvres. Il continua à la faire gémir sous ses doigts, ce qui l'excita encore davantage.

Hermione ne sachant plus quoi faire de ses mains, elle agrippa les draps et les tordit dans tous les sens. L'extase et l'orgasme étaient tellement près qu'elle savait qu'elle ne réussirait jamais à stopper la machine qui était lancée. Drago et ses baisers se glissèrent un peu sur le côté, histoire d'approfondir un peu plus les caresses plus qu'intimes. Hermione retira son jean pour que l'entrée à son intimité soit plus facile. Drago ne s'arrêta pas d'entrer ses doigts en elle afin de la faire jouir. De son autre main, il attrapa celle d'Hermione et la déposa sur son entrejambe à lui. Il était arrivé à un point de non-retour et il était enfin temps de s'occuper de son petit souci à lui aussi.

Les mains tremblantes, Hermione défit le bouton et la fermeture éclair avant de plonger sa petite menotte sur la hampe plus que chaude et gonflée de Drago. Elle s'empara du membre tendu et commença des caresses. La chaleur du corps de Drago se transmit dans sa paume, ce qui excita un peu plus la jeune femme. Elle prit un malin plaisir à exécuter des caresses toutes plus exquises les unes que les autres. Drago gémissait à chaque mouvement que lui prodiguait Hermione. Sa douceur et son savoir-faire n'avaient pas pris une ride. Le jean tous les deux en bas des pieds, ils se débarrassèrent chacun des surplus de vêtements. La culotte et le boxer rejoignirent T-shirt et soutien-gorge enlevés un peu plus tôt. Drago se repositionna sur elle et l'embrassa de nouveau avec amour et désir. Il se colla un peu plus à elle et écarta délicatement ses cuisses pour pouvoir s'immiscer entre. La chaleur de leurs deux corps était presque à leur maximum, la sueur perlait sur leur front, et leur peau était de plus en plus moite. Il frotta son sexe sur le sien tout en l'embrassant davantage. Les gémissements des deux concernés se faisaient entendre dans toute la chambre. Chacun voulait faire de l'autre le sien. C'était écrit sur leurs visages et dans leurs yeux. Ces mêmes yeux qui criaient au désir de l'autre, quelques secondes encore et enfin ils seraient vraiment réunis. Comme s'il demandait la permission, Drago posa sa tête au creux de l'épaule de la brune et déposa encore quelques baisers. Hermione l'entoura de ses bras et fit de même sur son épaule.

Alors, comme si le signal avait été lancé, Drago entra en elle avec toute la délicatesse et le respect qu'il avait pour elle. Le temps qu'elle prenne l'habitude de son intrusion, il la serra un peu plus contre lui. Le chemin tout tracé de leur bonheur était de nouveau à portée de main. Hermione prit le visage de son cher et tendre entre ses mains et déposa quelques baisers pour qu'il continue son avancée dans leurs retrouvailles et dans son corps à elle. A chaque coup de reins, il déposait un bisou sur sa joue, sur sa bouche, sur sa clavicule, sur sa main, sur son nez. Sur Elle... Hermione bougeait sous lui à son rythme, accentuant les va-et-vient et approfondissant la pénétration. Leurs corps bouillonnants ne formaient enfin plus qu'un, et ce jusqu'à la fin des temps. Plus les minutes passaient, et plus la cadence s'accélérait. Les cris aussi d'ailleurs. La dernière secousse fut un vrai instant de bonheur pour tous les deux. L'extase suprême dans toute sa splendeur. L'orgasme avait été partagé au même moment, c'était une première pour eux deux mais quelle jouissance !

Drago roula un peu sur le côté pour éviter d'écraser sa muse. Et l'embrassa encore et encore partout où il avait accès. Tout sourire, ils revenaient chacun à leur rythme sur la terre ferme. Drago parcourut encore son corps de caresses douces et charnelles. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder son corps si parfait. Ses jambes longues et fines, sa poitrine ronde et luxurieuse qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, son visage d'ange qu'il ne pouvait quitter des yeux. Elle tourna enfin le visage vers lui et leurs yeux se sourirent encore davantage que lors des retrouvailles. Ils ne dormiraient pas de la nuit. Ils avaient tant de choses à rattraper. Tant d'amour à se donner...

Ce n'est plus des milliers mais des milliards de baisers qui furent échangés dans cette chambre. Agrippés l'un à l'autre de peur que l'un des deux ne parte.

* * *

_Lendemain après-midi._

« Donc voilà mon CV, et je me trouve parfaitement qualifié pour ce travail. De plus j'ai un diplôme parfaitement adapté pour.

- Je vois ça. »

Il lui sourit.

« Et votre mari travaille ici non ?

- Oui. Rougit-elle

- Eh bien, c'est d'accord je vous embauche pour être infirmière. Vous avez 6 mois ou vous devez ne faire AUCUN faut pas, et vous travaillerais ici pour un contrat de 10 ans ensuite que vous pourrez signer.

- Bien c'est noté. Je commence quand ?

- La semaine prochaine. Je vous envoie tous les détails par mail.

- D'accord. »

Elle allait sortir quand...

« Oh et il serait possible que je puisse voir le gynéco de cet hôpital sans que mon mari ne sois au courant ?

-Bien sûr, ce n'est pas à nous de lui dire. Sourit le chef de la chirurgie

- Merci, et a la semaine prochaine.

- Oui, prenez-soin de vous ! »

Hermione sortit donc du bureau du Chef de la Chirurgie sereine. Entretien d'embauche, fait avec succès ! Eh oui elle se disait que pour réussir a retrouvé une vie normal elle devrait retourner dans la vie active. Elle avait eu son diplôme d'infirmière avant son mariage parce qu'elle voulait rester auprès de Drago tout en aidant les gens, ce travail était donc parfait pour elle !

Hier soir durant leurs ébats Hermione avait réussi à en parler avec Drago entre deux baiser et il avait été d'accord avec joie.

Maintenant l'autre chose qu'elle voulait faire pour remonter la pente c'était d'osé voir un gynécologue. Normalement elle avait un problème pour avoir des enfants, et elle avait peur d'en perdre encore un, de ce fait elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de demandé des détails auprès d'un gynéco. C'est ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire tout de suite.

Il l'analysa et lui fit faire quelques tests, puis revint vers elle avec la mine un peu minée.

« Docteur alors qu'est-ce-qui ce passe ?

- Eh bien vous êtes dans l'incapacité de faire des enfants. »

Hermione reçu cette nouvelle comme un coup de poing made in boxer. Non sérieusement elle encaissa même sans bronché ni pleuré, même si son coeur se serra tellement fort. Elle avait tellement espéré.

« Cependant grâce à la médecine actuelle il peut y avoir un moyen pour vous.

- Vraiment ?! Lequel ?!

- C'est une injection que vous devez prendre deux fois par jour. Il peut avoir des effets secondaires mais généralement il marche dans presque tous les cas.

- C'est vrai ?! Oh mais c'est génial !

- Vous voulez donc vraiment suivre ce traitement ?

- Absolument !

- Bon eh bien je vous le prescris. N'oubliez pas, si vous commencez à voir flou ou mal, et que vous commencez à perdre la mémoire venez immédiatement me voir !

- C'est promis ! »

Et le cœur léger Hermione se dirigea vers la pharmacie, puis elle se dit qu'enfin elle réussirait peut-être enfin à connaitre le bonheur !

* * *

Quand Drago rentra chez lui ce soir-là il fut encore plus étonné de voir Hermione bien plus rayonnante qu'auparavant.

Au début elle lui raconta qu'elle avait réussi son entretiens d'embauche et que dans une semaine elle travaillerait dans le même établissement que lui, Drago était tellement heureux de pouvoir passé autant de temps avec sa femme que durant toute cette année ou ils avaient eu l'impression d'être invisible l'un pour l'autre.

Mais elle ne réussit pas tout de suite à lui dire pour la bonne nouvelle qui concernait la prise de son injection pour être maman. Et si Drago n'était pas encore prêt à avoir encore une fois un espoir qui pourrait si vite disparaitre ? Elle se crispa légèrement à cette pensé.

« Je vais aller faire ma douche en premier. »

Il venait de la prévenir en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue. Ce geste permis à Hermione de trouvé une solution a son problème de "dire ou pas" très rapidement. Drago venait à peine de rentré dans la salle de bain et de déboutonnée deux boutons qu'Hermione rentra en fracas.

« J'ai vu un gynéco aujourd'hui. »

Il se retourna choquer vers elle.

« C'est vrai ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il... »

Il déglutit ayant peur à une mauvaise nouvelle les condamnant tous les deux.

« …à dit ? »

Elle s'approcha vers lui, les yeux brillant de larmes et posa ces mains sur ces joue pour croisé directement son regard.

« Il a dit que j'avais des chances de retombé enceinte si je prenais un traitement. »

L'angoisse de Drago retomba tout de suite. Il était tellement heureux qu'il embrassa Hermione à pleine bouche.

« Mais c'est génial !

- Oui c'est tellement...Ohlala j'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve.

- Comment ça ?

- Après tous ces malheurs, Pansy revient et on redevient aussi amie qu'avant, ensuite toi et moi on redevient le couple parfait, et puis je trouve du travail, et maintenant j'apprends qu'on sera peut-être parents ! C'est tellement ...

- ...magique !

- C'est exactement ça !

- La roue tourne ma chérie, et je crois que ça peut nous faire que du bien. Le ciel nous a entendus.

- Je suis si heureuse !

- Moi aussi ! »

Il l'embrassa à son tour mais de façon très rapide.

« Ça te dit un bain tous les deux ? »

Hermione rougit.

« Drago !

- Écoute, tu n'es pas obligée, tu fais ce que tu veux ma chérie, mais je ne te cacherai pas que j'adorerais que tu m'accompagnes pour une baignade. »

Il ponctua sa phrase en déboutonnant sa chemise, la glissant lentement de ses épaules et se retrouva torse nu devant une Hermione des plus rougissantes. Cet instant ne dura que quelques secondes. Elle s'avance en direction de Drago et passa ses douces mains sur cette peau qui la demandait. Drago se senti défaillir, mais il lui en faudrait beaucoup pour tenir le coup s'ils entreprenaient ce qu'il avait toujours voulu faire avec elle. Elle dessinait des spirales sur ses pectoraux, alla parfois flatter ses épaules bien dessinées par les entraînements intensifs de Quidditch qu'il avait suivi dans le passé. Hermione appréciait beaucoup qu'il la laisse faire. Elle avait besoin de quelques instants pour se mettre à l'aise, car elle savait ce qu'il l'attendait. Elle savait que dans un moment, elle se retrouverait dans les bras de son amant, et ils feraient ce que tous les amoureux font; l'amour. Elle continua ses caresses en même temps que Drago commençait à faire monter le chandail d'Hermione. Elle arrêta ses gestes, leva ses bras, pour permettre à Drago se passer son chandail et se retrouva en soutien-gorge. Drago la détailla. Elle portait un soutif rouge sang, avec des petites roses noires dessus. Elle rougit de plus belle, c'est vrai que faire l'amour dans une lumière intense d'une salle de bain ce n'est pas pareil qu'au noir dans sa chambre. Drago se pencha pour se coucher sur une grande serviette de plage qui était apparue de nulle part (ouais on se demande vraiment si il n'avait pas tout prévu...) et Hermione le suivit. Elle était couchée sur le dos et Drago s'était assis à sa gauche, passa une main pour s'appuyer de l'autre côté du corps de sa belle et se pencha pour l'embrasser passionnément. Elle se laissa faire, elle adorait ça.

« Comme tu es belle.

- Je te retourne le compliment.

- Quoi? Tu me trouve belle. Dit-il d'un ton humoristique

- Idiot! Je te trouve adorablement beau. » Pouffa-t-elle

Elle se releva un peu pour que Drago puisse dégrafer son soutif et la débarrasser de cet obstacle à leur amour. Elle se recoucha. Il approcha sa bouche de l'un des bouts de chair rose de sa tendre et déposa ses lèvres dessus. Elle ressentie alors une décharge électrique puis passa le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il suça le mamelon d'Hermione comme si c'était un bonbon. Il passant de brefs coups de langues et passa à celui qu'il avait délaissé. C'était un pur bonheur pour les deux compagnons.

« D-D-Drago…Haleta-t-elle

- Quoi? Tu veux que j'arrête? Dit-il en relevant la tête.

- Non...c'est très bien. Mais tu ne voulais pas te...baigner? »

Hermione déposa un dernier baiser sur son sein et se releva de sa pleine grandeur. Le soleil avait maintenant presque entièrement disparu derrière la ligne d'horizon, laissant une traînée orangée sur l'eau et sur la peau de Drago. Hermione s'appuya sur ses mains pour se lever, mais se mit sur les genoux. Drago regardait encore au loin et ne l'avait pas remarqué. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit le son d'une fermeture éclair qu'on baissait, qu'il regarda vers le bas et vit Hermione qui s'occupait de baisser son pantalon à ses pieds. Il toucha le bout de la tête d'Hermione suivant une ligne jusqu'à son menton, et le releva pour qu'elle plonge son regard dans le sien.

« Tu n'es pas obligée, je te l'ai dit, si tu n'as pas envie... »

Après tout ça fait deux nuit de suite qu'il...

Hermione répondit en geste. Elle leva le pied gauche puis le pied droit pour finalement rejeter le pantalon de Drago plus loin. Elle entreprit ensuite de faire baisser le caleçon et le lancer au même endroit que le pantalon. Lorsqu'elle retourna à sa tâche, elle se trouva face à l'érection de Drago. Elle prit une grande respiration, sûre de ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle déposa deux doigts dessus pour la tenir et débuta avec de légers coups de langues sur le gland. Drago ferma les yeux. Ce qu'il vivait dépassait ses espérances. Il n'avait jamais ressentie ça auparavant. Hermione approfondie sa touche et le prit en bouche. Ce n'était pas aussi désagréable que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle commença à faire des vas et viens, aider par Drago qui lui donnait le rythme. Il lui jouait dans les cheveux et elle adorait ça. Lorsqu'il atteint le point culminant en soufflant le nom de la brune, elle avala le chaud liquide qui lui coulait dans la bouche. Il se retira et elle se leva. Ils s'embrassèrent encore. Drago mordillait la lèvre inférieure d'Hermione. Elle retira elle-même ses derniers vêtements et les fit voler jusqu'à l'amas que formaient ceux de Drago. Elle courut jusqu'à l'eau et commença à nager (Ndla : C'est une grande baignoire presque comme une mini piscine genre limite celle des prêfet en chef dans Harry Potter et le Coupe de Feu). Elle fut rejoint, non longtemps après, par Drago. Ils s'éclaboussaient, nageaient, couraient dans le peu profond. Ils s'amusèrent comme ça pendant plus d'une heure. Il faisait très noir à présent. Ils étaient illuminés seulement par la pleine lune. Drago sortit de l'eau et alla se coucher sur la serviette. Il était sur le dos, les mains posées derrière la tête.

« Tu viens t'allonger?

-Oui, j'arrive. »

Et elle courut le rejoindre, ses hanches se balançant de droite à gauche redonnèrent à Drago le désir. Elle le vit et s'approcha de lui plus calmement, se posa les genoux de chaque côté du bassin de Drago, sa verge lui frottant les fesses. Elle se pencha sur son visage et ils se donnèrent encore un long baiser, leur langue se battant pour dominer.

« Hermione, j'ai envie de toi, maintenant, ne me fais plus attendre, je ne tiendrai pas longtemps mon ange.

- Je t'aime... »

C'était comme si elle répondait au 'je t'aime" qu'il lui avait dit il y'a deux nuit de cela.

Et elle releva son bassin et se positionna sur la sensualité de Drago qui n'attendait que ça. Il monta un peu son bassin, ce qui donna le signe à Hermione. Elle prit son temps pour descendre. Drago mis une de ses mains sur ses hanches et l'autre caressait le doux ventre de celle qui se ferait sienne. Elle ferma les yeux et le contact se fit, elle sentie quelque chose entrer en elle. Elle s'arrêta, pris un long respire, et fit glisser encore plus profondément Drago en elle. Doucement, elle commença à onduler le bassin et Drago la suivit. La douleur avait maintenant disparue pour faire place au désir qui s'insinuait partout dans son corps. Les mains de Drago vinrent caresser la pointe dressée de ses seins et parfois ses fesses. Ils ondulaient au même rythme, étant fait l'un pour l'autre. Ils se complétaient parfaitement. Les va et viens se firent plus rapides. Quelques instants plus tard, Drago se répandit en elle. Elle reprit son souffle et se coucha sur Drago, caressant et embrassant chaque parcelle de son beau corps. Il la fit mettre sous lui, lui écartant les cheveux qui s'étaient collés à son front à cause de la sueur. Elle avait l'air d'un ange, pensa-t-il.

« Tu te sens bien?

- Oui. Oui Drago avec toi, je ne peux que me sentir bien.

- Je ne t'ai pas fait mal?

- Et moi? »

Ils éclatèrent de rire et se serrèrent très fort. La lune était maintenant bien haute dans le ciel. Nos deux tourtereaux retournèrent se rincer à l'eau, puis se couchèrent dans leur lit se blottissant l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

Deux jours était passé. Chaque soir il faisait l'amour autant que possible. Selon Drago c'était un moyen de ce dire "_Vaut mieux mettre toute les chances de notre côté pour avoir un enfant !_ " et cela faisait rire Hermione mais en même temps elle espérait tellement elle aussi que cela arrive.

Cependant quand elle vit la date sur le calendrier le matin, son visage se renfrogna.

« Hermione, mon amour, qu'est-ce-que tu as. »

Hermione était en train de pleurer sur son lit.

« Hey, hey, chuuut... allons ne pleure pas. »

Il vint la prendre dans ces bras. Aujourd'hui était l'un de ces jours de congés, ainsi il pourrait prendre soin de sa femme pleinement.

« Qu'est-ce-qui ce passe ?

- Tu as vu la date d'aujourd'hui.

- Euh non... »

Il se leva et lorsqu'il vu la date il se retourna vers sa femme.

« Oh mais c'est notre anniversaire de mariage ! Mince, si c'est parce que tu ne m'as pas acheté de cadeau ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas eu le temps non-plus... »

Hermione pleura de plus belle.

« Quoi ? Non ne pleure pas s'il te plait.

- Tu ne comprends pas ? Ce n'est pas simplement notre anniversaire de mariage c'est aussi... »

Cependant la fin de sa phrase fut happée par ces sanglots. Drago réfléchit pendant un petit instant avant de réaliser ce qui mettait sa femme dans cet état.

« Oh... »

Il sentit comme une brique tombé dans son estomac.

« C'est aussi l'anniversaire de mort de ... notre enfant... »

Hermione pleura encore plus. Drago eu le coeur serrer. Leur vie s'annonçait si belle et si radieuse, et la PAF comme une claque cette mauvaise nouvelle était sur le point de tout gâcher. Pour lui aussi c'était dur, mais il savait à quel point Hermione avait fait des efforts, et il ne voulait pas que tout cela soit en vint.

« Hermione, ne pleure pas, je sais ce qu'on doit faire. »

Elle leva la tête vers lui.

« Ah oui quoi ? Renifla-t-elle

- Habite toi, je vais te dire ce qu'on va faire. »

Alors qu'elle se leva lentement et s'habilla avec le coeur toujours aussi lourd, Drago prit un petit vase qu'il cacha dans la voiture, et lorsqu'Hermione fut prête et qu'elle monta dans la voiture elle se demanda vraiment ou Drago allait l'emmené.

« Tu sais, je suis désolé, mais je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à faire la fête...

- On ne va pas faire la fête.

- Alors ou va-t-on ?

- C'est le moment d'en finir ! »

Drago venait de dire cette phrase avec tellement de sérieux que ça en faisait très très peur ! Hermione dut d'autant plus effrayé quand elle vit qu'ils venaient de ce garé en haut d'une falaise.

« Mais Drago, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?!

- Tiens-toi prête, reste debout sur le bord de la falaise, je reviens chercher quelque chose dans la voiture. »

Il prit le vase qu'il avait emporté avec lui. Quand Hermione le vu elle le reconnu tout de suite.

« Qu'est-ce-que...?

- C'est le moment d'en finir Hermione.

- Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?!

- On doit le laissé s'en aller ! On doit avancer ! J'ai vu tous les efforts que tu as faits ! Mais on doit faire les choses à deux ! Alors maintenant prend ce vase en même temps que moi...

- Pourquoi ? Pleura-t-elle

- On va libérer notre enfant en versant ces cendres sur notre ville... »

Il fit une pause.

« Sa ville... »

Hermione réfléchit à toute vitesse. C'était surement la seule solution. Alors elle tenu le vase comme le lui avait demandé Drago, et celui-ci enleva le couvercle. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

« Maintenant... ! »

Et jetèrent les cendre au-dessus de la ville qui commençait tout juste à s'éveillé. La vue était magnifique. Hermione pleura chaudement pour la dernière fois son enfant perdu, et Drago laissa une larme coulé en serrant fort sa femme dans ces bras.

« C'est le début de la fin, Hermione. »

Elle leva la tête vers lui même si elle était dans ces bras.

« C'est le début de la fin de cette tristesse-là. On va tout faire pour vivre heureux ensemble, je te le promets. »

Sous cette promesse scellée à tout jamais par un baiser, ils touchèrent tous les deux le ventre de la brune. Si seulement ils savaient ce qu'il se passait actuellement à cet endroit précis...

_**The End.**_

* * *

_Et voila c'est enfin fini. C'était le dernier mot de la fin. J'espère que ça vous à tous plu. Et que vous n'avez pas été trop perdu. ^^_

_Sinon comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, j'ai une dernière requête envers vous. Si vous avez lu, mais jamais donner votre avis, j'aimerais quand même qu'à la fin de cette fic, vous me donniez le votre. C'est ainsi que je m'améliore, et que je puisse vous écrire de meilleure histoire à l'avenir._

_Merci à ceux qui sont avec moi depuis le début, comme **MissSuzyMalefoy, Zoclette, Zelin57**, et j'en passe surement ! Merci à vous :D_


End file.
